


Gas Lighting

by its_not_brooklynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Break Up, Bullying, Child Abuse, Cute Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio Protection Squad, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio's Father - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio's Mother - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Manipulative Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Panic Attacks, Protective Miya Atsumu, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Victim Blaming, broke up KageHina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_brooklynn/pseuds/its_not_brooklynn
Summary: Kageyama knew he wasn't crazy but why would anyone question Hinata. Maybe it was because Kageyama came off mean. But why didn't they ask? Why won't they ask?"Manipulator are nice, they know how to be good people and great pretenders. They will always say the problem was someone else. And some will be convinced they were the victim."[sorry in advance for my writing]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hoshiumi Kourai & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Parents, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Komori Motoya, Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 362
Kudos: 543





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama sighed as he checked is phone for the umpteenth time that day. To say he was bored was an understatement, as he sat on the floor next to his bed with his back leaning against the bed. 

Hinata would have usually texted him by now but considering they weren’t together anymore Kageyama should probably stop checking. 

It had only been that Friday that Hinata had dropped the news while they were walking home. Something about how he felt Kageyama was too distant, not there for him enough. 

To say Kageyama hadn’t been trying would be a lie at least he had thought so, but when Hinata said that he never cared or did anything for him. Kageyama started to think maybe he was right.

Maybe Kageyama just wasn’t good at loving or being loved for that matter. 

Was it supposed to be this hard? 

A fight to get people to stay be your side. Or was it just him?

Tilting his head back to lay on the soft bed behind him, he silently wished he had someone to talk too. But Kageyama didn’t feel close enough to any of the other members of Karasuno.

There’s a possibility it could be better on Monday after all Hinata can’t ignore him forever. And everyone else will be there and maybe ask him if he’s okay. His head hurt from crying and even if he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else Kageyama’s heart hurt.

He didn’t know what had caused them to go so wrong. Kageyama had given Hinata all the hugs and kisses he wanted while doing everything the orange haired boy had asked to do. Kageyama would cook and clean and toss and give Hinata anything. 

Sometimes Kageyama wouldn’t have enough money to eat some days because of everything Hinata asked him for. While that wasn’t a problem for him, he had asked Hinata if they could spend time in more and not spending so much.

The reaction was not a good one. 

The boy had cried and yelled at Kageyama for not loving him. Kageyama ended up spending more that he originally was going to in order to appease the short boy.

Maybe all of those little times built up too much for Hinata, made it so he didn’t want to deal with thinking Kageyama didn’t love him. Sometimes Hinata got so angry he would slap Kageyama, the rage would turn into sadness almost instant.

With the words “Bakayama you shouldn’t have done that then I wouldn’t have slapped you.”

While Kageyama knew that being hit was a common thing when being loved it didn’t mean it hurt any less. But he couldn’t figure out what he had done to make Hinata stop loving him. To make him so incredibly distant.

Maybe, maybe Kageyama could fix it. Ask Hinata what he could do to show he loved the other boy. Yes, that’s what he’ll do. 

First bed and then school tomorrow.

-

School had been long. It felt like everyone was looking at him with some sort of hatred and while Kageyama was used to not being particularly liked, he wasn’t used to being so outwardly disliked.

So, when it was finally time for volleyball practice Kageyama had been relieved, excited for the change of pace and people. People who actually liked him decently enough to not look at him like he was a giant monster. 

However, walking into the cool gym Kageyama immediately notice the tension. Tanaka and Noya were oddly quiet as if he had offended them with his presence. Not only that but Hinata was turned away from him as if Kageyama had hurt him.

What had he done to make everyone so mad at him? To make the entire school hate him in such a short period of time.

“Kageyama” Daichi called his name using his captain’s voice. A tone that usually meant that you’d done something bad, but what had he done so soon. Kageyama had just walked into the gym.

Was it the breakup? Was he just reading everyone’s looks wrong? Was it possible everyone was just worried and that Hinata wanted to give him space because of what happened?

“Ye-yes Daichi-san” Kageyama stuttered out his heart racing. Anxious yet ready to feel supported. Because of course everyone wants to know what happened and he can just tell them he was okay. 

That everything was okay. They were his family.

“We need to talk” Suga called out stepping next to Daichi, his arms crossing over his chest.

“In private” Daichi added as if it was a last-minute decision.

The turned heading towards the club room, silently telling Kageyama to follow them there. While everyone else stayed silent, glares coming from Tanaka, Noya, and Tsukki. All the while Yachi and Yamaguchi kept their heads down almost as if they couldn’t stand to see him.

Kageyama’s gut dropped, this seemed bad. Almost like how it was in Kitagawa Daiichi just before he graduated when no one could stand the sight of him.

Before long Kageyama was standing in the club room with Suga and Daichi, the younger trying his best not to quiver in fear. 

“After hearing Hinata explain something’s we think it would be best if you took a leave from the team.” It hurt more hearing those words than Kageyama wanted to admit especially coming from the silver haired man he’d grown to admire.

“Ahh may I ask” Kageyama began shakily, his voice almost cracking because he didn’t understand why. What had he done that was so much worse than Hinata?

“Kageyama” Daichi’s stern voice cut him off. “Right now the team isn’t very fond of what you did and isn’t entirely comfortable with you right now. It’s best for the team” the captain reasoned. 

Were they going to ask him? 

Just as Kageyama went to ask again, ask what he’d done that was so bad, Kiyoko came in announcing “It’s time for practice to begin”

“Go home Kageyama” it was cold and unwelcomed. The captains glare maintained his demand while the vice-captain stared blankly at him. Both third years willing the boy to leave. 

So, he did. Kageyama gave the boys a slight bow before leaving the club room. Walking slowly past the gym where the bouncing of volleyballs could be heard and to his home.

It felt just had it did Friday, like his heart had been shattered and mangled all over again. And this time he didn’t even know what he had done wrong. Doesn’t know how to fix the mess he made.

But most importantly Kageyama felt so terrible alone again.

Maybe Kageyama had just been born to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking home was not something Kageyama wanted to be doing right that moment. It was only midafternoon and both of his parent’s would likely be home right about now.

What was Kageyama going to tell, just a quick I didn’t just get told not to go to practice for absolutely no reason. Nope, no way.

And the looks he’s going to get won’t even be the worse of it. Kageyama shoulders hunched at the thought of what his mother may say or even what his father will do. Usually, they aren’t too bad about keeping their thoughts to themselves but at home. 

Well home was a different story. Kageyama loved his house and his parents, most of the time they loved him too. But they also knew when Kageyama deserved some sort of punishment. And he doubts this won’t be something that goes unpunished. 

So, he dragged his feet, trying to make it take as long as possible to get home. Which in the long run wasn’t going to help Kageyama. Not only would he have to explain he was banned from practice but that he also took his sweet time getting home.

It seemed like it had only taken a few minutes for Kageyama to reach is home. Warily he stood outside, remembering what would make it worse. 

One, don’t cry.

Two, don’t ask for it to stop.

Three, do what is asked and it will be over sooner.

Four, respond clearly when asked what should be done.

Five, answer when being talked too.

Kageyama knew how to handle his father. His mother was usually the one that went off the deep end with him. Having no rhyme or reason to why she did what she did. However, his mother did like to tattle on him to his father. Either making up stories or telling him he hadn’t done something he was told. 

Kageyama was pretty sure it was because his father would focus more on him and not his mother. That’s how she liked it. Mother may love attention but not from father, it usually led to yell and screaming. And a very angry and bruised women looking for Kageyama to relieve the anger.

He knew it was his fault that his mother had to stay with his father, but he wished that she didn’t hate him so much. 

Finally getting enough courage he opens the door to his household. The lights are oddly turned off and it’s eerily quiet. While Kageyama’s family was never loud, they were never this quiet.

Slow stepping into the house Kageyama wondered if maybe his mother and father had left him. After all, Kageyama was exactly likeable usually too stupid, awkward, scary. The list could go on for days if Kageyama actually decided to come up with all the reasons no one seemed to like him.

“Tobio” a sharp demeaning voice called out to him. His father turned out to be home, without his mother.

“Yes sir?” Kageyama answered, knowing better than to ignore the elder in his house. Shuffling further into the living room after closing the main door, Kageyama’s mind was racing.

His mother never left the house unless father was with her or she got permission from him. And it didn’t sound like father was happy. So, either mother is home and sick, maybe dead because of how quiet it was.

Or she left.

An unsettling chill emerged in Kageyama’s chest. Would she leave him? Did he really mean so little to her? Had she truly hated him?

Was he really that much of a burden?

He father was calm as he walked towards him. A piece of paper slightly crumpled in his large hands; a dangerous gleam was in his eyes. 

Follow the rules or this will be much worse, Kageyama reminded himself.

His father, Kaito, smiled at him. A small slight upward tilt of his lips, a warning. Either Kageyama did this father’s way willingly or Kageyama did it unwillingly. 

Unwilling was not an option when his father was like this.

Kaito pushed the paper into Kageyama’s chest. “Read this Tobio, then come into the kitchen” his voice was soft, Kageyama didn’t know what to do he’d never heard his father speak in such a tone.

“Yes sir” Kageyama’s voice almost broke. The relief that filled him when his voice came out smooth was immense. His voice cracking would have been a sign of weakness, imperfection. Something that surely would have enraged his father.

The man in front of him turned around quickly, walking back into the kitchen. Just like the calm before a storm. The slight hope someone gives you before pushing you down a set of stairs.

Slowly Kageyama pulls the paper from his chest. It was his mother’s handwriting.

Kaito, Tobio,  
I’m not writing this to comfort either of you. Rather to console myself considering I’ve had to deal with the both of you for so long. I’m tired of staying with you Kaito, I never loved you.

Mother never loved father? But what of the photos hidden away of them smiling. Adoring each other?

For a while I stayed because I thought Tobio would have made me happy. I was wrong. That insignificant boy only reminded me of you, Kaito and the life I had thrown away for the both of you.

Kageyama had known that he never quite made his mother happy, but he hadn’t known she thought he was insignificant. Practically a waste of space. Then again, he’d known that since he started middle school. 

Oikawa made that very clear.

I should have had that abortion when you asked me too. You were right Kaito, probably the only in our life that you were right about. 

He sharply inhaled, they never wanted him? Kageyama had always thought that there had been something he did to cause the hatred. A reason be could change and make them proud.

But his whole existence was the problem, how could he fix that? A voice in the back of his min whispered a solution.

Die.

Kageyama choose to ignore it as he continued to read. 

Tobio is a pathetic boy whose head is filled with volleyballs. No one will love him, even we can’t love him. 

Even Hinata couldn’t, his mind supplied for him again.

That boy will be the downfall of both of us. So, I left, I won’t be coming back. I know about that mistress of yours and know that if you bring that boy around, she will leave you just like I have. 

Father was cheating. That information was odd to know, his father had found a better family. Again, he shouldn’t be surprised but he was. Once more the cold inside of him dropped, like ice as gripping his heart squeezing it hard. 

Tell Tobio I won’t miss him, that it is his fault we fell apart, the reason you became cruel. Tell him that his life is meaningless, him disappearing wouldn’t affect anyone because let’s be real no one wants him. That team of his in middle school saw and this new team will too.

It’s ironic that they did, they already left him. But this time he didn’t know the reason. Vaguely he wonders what would happen if he tried to apologize.

Would it be the same as it was with Kindaichi and Kumini? Would they tell him they had never been friends? That he had meant nothing to them.

Probably, the voice decides to supple for him.

And if you show Tobio this letter well, Tobio know I hate you, I left because seeing you every day was exhausting. 

Yes, he knew it was exhausting to be around. Because it was exhausting to be him.

You are nothing, Tobio. 

Kageyama’s heart broke a little. However, it didn’t feel like a slap like it probably should have. Because deep down he had already known he was nothing. Just a waste of space.

Die, the voice echoed far away.

Slowly he folded the paper up and slid it into his pocket, slowly blinking the wetness in his eyes. Don’t cry, that’s the first rule. He should know better by now but Kageyama never was good with emotions.

Stepping forward he started to make is way to the kitchen. Before he could focus and reread the letter, to really understand what his mother was saying to him. To obsess over what the truth was.

But first, Kageyama had to deal with his father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I don't know if this is where everyone though this was going but OMG writing it was so difficult. I love our little blueberry prince and I hate making him hurt. I hope you all love this tho <3.


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama slowly approached the kitchen, knowing it would be better to get this over with now rather than later. But that didn’t exactly make him feel any less panicky than he had before.

Just don’t cry.

He was pretty sure his dad liked it when Kageyama cried, for what reason? He doesn’t know. Usually though mother would be there to inform his father of the wet tears that every so often fell down his cheeks and everything would get a whole lot worse in return.

Deep down Kageyama also know what was going to be asked. Turning into the small kitchen he tried to read the man’s face, entirely unsure of what he may be feeling. 

But his father’s eyes were furious.

Belt or ruler? Kageyama thought.

As if knowing that he had thought that his father echoed out Kageyama’s thoughts “Belt or ruler?”

The real question was hands or back, which do you want to hurt. It was always his back; he was a setter after all. Kageyama’s hands were probably the most important thing to him. 

Was he still a setter though?

Obviously, the entire team had been upset with him and he knew that they wouldn’t be welcoming him back anytime soon. Not until he could fix the royal mistake he had made, because what else was there?

It was always his fault. 

Maybe this could be his punishment? It wasn’t like they wouldn’t heal; it would just hurt to set. Would that be enough?

It has to be.

“Ruler” there was no weakness or uncertainty in Kageyama when he gave his answer, which almost shocked him. It definitely shocked his father, because a sharp laugh erupted from him.

“Did you give up on that stupid sport? That why you’re home early?” his father mocked.

“No sir, there’s just been some simply misunderstandings.” Kageyama informed him. No excuse just the brutal truth because he still had no idea about what to think about this whole situation. Kageyama stared met the floor.

“Hmm, any other reason?” Kaito was pushing now, wanting to know why his son would let him hurt his hands so willingly.

It took Kageyama a half beat to answer, as if already prepared. Deep blue eyes filled with burning determination met the angry ocean that his father always carried.

“Because sir, I deserve it. The team would want this.” Kageyama wasn’t absolutely sure about this but in this moment, he knew most of them would more likely agree than disagree with him.

I deserve it. 

A mantra that wouldn’t stop as he placed first his hands palm down on the counter. A ruler already being gripped by his father as walked around to be on the opposite side of Kageyama. 

“Move your hands closer bastard” his father growled. Listen to him Tobio, he bent at the waist, chest flush against the cold countertop even through his school uniform. Long arms reaching out as Kageyama pushed his hands closer to his father.

The ruler made a whistling sound through the air as his father struck the top of his hands, over and over. It burned, like an itch you can’t get rid of. 

Kageyama hadn’t expected it to hurt so bad.

But then again today probably wasn’t the day to try this out.

He could already feel his hands throb and swell, but it didn’t stop. Over and over the hard wood came down over his hands, the stinging sensation was making his hands numb a little.

He wanted to cry.

Kageyama’s hands had never hurt this bad, honestly, he can’t remember the last time his hands ever hurt because he prided himself in taking such good care of them.

Suddenly he realized his hands were wet, almost as if they had been lashed with a knife. 

Blood he concluded as the metallic smell filled the room.

“Palms up” the command shook Kageyama to the core as he snapped his head up to stare at his father. 

Kageyama didn’t want to. He really didn’t want to know what it would feel like on the smooth sensitive skin of his palms.

“Are you going to make me do it?” his father sounded impatient, there was no delaying this. No getting out of mess his hands were going to be.

“No sir” the whine in the back of his throat managed to stay put, thankfully Kageyama didn’t need to make any more mistakes today. 

He flipped his hands palm upwards slowly, stretching his fingers out like he was going to block or maybe as wide as when he served to get the most contact surface.

The ruler whistled again but instead of the sturdy wood that it should have been it was cold sharp metal.

Kageyama sucked in the scream he almost let leave him, instead opting to slam his head against the counter. His father had turned the ruler over so that the crisp metal straight edge would slices his hands.

His father purposely waited to use that until Kageyama’s palms were face up. The whistle rang again, it was deafening. Almost slow as Kageyama’s brain anticipated the pain making his eyes start to water which started to form an alarming panic to well up inside of him.

Don’t cry.

He couldn’t cry, if he did than everything would feel too real. Kageyama knew that if he let emotions overtake him than nothing would get better.

He wouldn’t be able to recover.

Kageyama closed his eyes, lodging the pain somewhere else as he tried to focus. The pain in his palms was making everything fuzzy, like he was incapable of thinking. While Kageyama did know he was stupid he wasn’t that stupid.

At least he hoped so.

It felt like years before the ruler stopped coming down on his palms, the pain was still there now radiating up his arms.

Kageyama opened his dark blue eyes, a headache now pounding behind his eyes from either not crying or squeezing them closed so tightly.

He didn’t cry though.

“Tobio, I’m giving you fifteen minutes to get out of the house. I’m sure you read where I had a mistress, she’s coming to stay with me with her two daughters.” Kageyama could hear the underlying words his father wasn’t saying.

I’m not going to let you stay and ruin this too. 

“Yes sir” Kageyama mumbled back, deep down he knew his father doesn’t care now. And he probably doesn’t have the time to deal with punishing him either. He was lightheaded to say the least, small black dots filled his vision. They danced around like bugs.

Fifteen minutes, he started to move. The urgency to get things he may need had snapped part of him back to reality.

First, his volleyball gear which was thankfully packed and ready to go by the door.

Second, a jacket and his nail kit. Kageyama may not be playing but he still shouldn’t just completely leave his hands alone.

Third, a little razor he kept locked away in his desk drawer. While he hadn’t used it for almost a year now, it felt like something he should take. 

Fourth, some sweatpants and sweaters, as well as his other uniform. Not too many things but enough to keep him warm. It was about the middle of fall now.

Lastly, the first aid kit he kept under his bed. His hands wouldn’t be able to heal if they weren’t wrapped up properly.

“Tobio hurry the fuck up and get down here, it’s been twelve minutes” his father called.

Time does fly when you can’t really make sense of anything. Shoving everything into a bag Kageyama scrambled out of his bedroom. Once he made it downstairs it occurred to him when he should come back.

“Sir,” Kageyama began “when am I supposed to be back?” he asked, hopping that this wasn’t going to be a long-time thing.

“Don’t” that was the man’s only response, Kageyama wanted to ask what he was supposed to do. How was he supposed to survive? But he didn’t, Kageyama knew better. 

They point was that he wouldn’t.

Or at least if he did his father didn’t have to worry about him.

“Leave it’s been fifteen minutes” Kaito instructed him. Kageyama somehow knew that would be the last time he ever saw his father. Last time he’d be home.

“Goodbye Father” the I love you was left unspoken, even if Kageyama said he wouldn’t get a response. Yes, he loved his father. Arguably his mother too but loving someone doesn’t mean they’ll love you back.

He knew that all too well.

Picking up his volleyball bag, the sharp twitch of pain shot up his arm, but he ignored it. Kageyama left his house for the last time. He wondered if an alley would do okay.

He also wondered for the first time in a year, what would his grandfather had done?

And for the first time outside of volleyball he let himself cry about everything that hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wanna know if you guys think this is moving too fast?? also Ushijima coming soon!! <3 I absolutely love him and think he'll be great for Kags.


	4. Chapter 4

Kageyama was aimlessly walking while he is carrying the two bags he had packed for the long journey. Well not really long considering he’s just going to the bathroom in the school.

He needed to get to the it in order to wash his hands of all the dry blood on them. The dark clumps looking pretty gross on his now black and blue hands. 

Kageyama wished he’d just went with the belt, at least then he might be able to grab things a little better. However, walking would be terrible. 

Not that Kageyama cared at this moment, no only one thing was consistently running through his head.

What did he do?

He felt so lost and confused. Like he did in middle school, that emptiness that had curled itself inside of him was coming out all over again.

Just like when he had been left on the court all alone. Kageyama’s middle school experience had been pretty brutal considering he basically had no friends. People had teased him to be on Oikawa’s good side and it only got worse once the older boy graduated.

Kindaichi and Kumini had made it their goal to berate him, inside and outside of practice. With the team mostly joining in or ignoring, while the rest of the school thought it was funny too.

They’d remind him how he had no friends.

How he was stupid.

How no one would ever need him other than for volleyball, even then they would tell him how he’s still replaceable.

“There are other setters you know” Kindaichi’s voice echoed in his thoughts.

Now it seemed like high school was going to be the same exact thing. A mess of betrayal and worthlessness that seemed to follow him everywhere. 

Looking up at the massive building he was walking towards, it almost seemed to loom over him. Mocking him of his current situation.

Why he felt that way didn’t make sense. It was just a building, maybe it was the people in the building that scared him.

Finally reaching the school, Kageyama avoided the gym at all cost, the team would probably be inside still practicing. 

So, he snuck around the side doors which Kageyama knew he probably looked like some asshole who was going to break something because he always looked that way in normal cloths. 

Some delinquent he is. Kageyama doesn’t remember a fight he had willing chose to participate in, matter of fact he’s usually the one beat up because he wouldn’t fight back. 

Stupid middle school.

But guess its lot better now considering that he’s taller and people are terrified of him because he can’t smile.

His smile usually didn’t turn out right and made people run away. He’d tried practicing but it only made Kageyama feel worse in the end.

“Yamayama your smile is scary!” Kageyama suddenly remembers, when Hinata had told him to smile and then ran away in fear of it.

Approaching the door and getting into the school wasn’t hard, finding the secluded bathroom in the left wing of the school wasn’t either. Neither was getting into said bathroom.

However, when he reached the sink suddenly it felt like he was underwater. His deep blue eyes looking back at him from the mirror hurt. As if the careful walls he’d built around himself were starting to burst at the seams.

Kageyama could finally feel the pressure on his shoulders, leaning over he gripped the edge of the sink tightly. 

Can he cry?

Kageyama truly didn’t know, didn’t know if he knew how to cry anymore. If he knew how to make things better. If he could fix things again.

Will they tell him what he did?

Would his father ever let him return home?

Did his mother really hate him?

Had he ever had any friends?

Was anyone ever going to love him?

Why was it always his fault?

Panic reached up around him, closing the walls in around him as he stared at endless blue. Was he just a lonely King?

Ah a King.

He remembered suddenly why Kindaichi and Kumini started calling him that. His grandpa had picked him up from volleyball practice and the two had heard his grandpa call him that. 

His little King.

The nickname turned sour from there, soft mocks of royalty from the other boys. Relentless teasing, but it turned cruel when Kageyama let out the anger that had welled up inside of him. 

King of the Court had been born.

A name he had held so dearly to him now put a bitter taste in his mouth. Made Kageyama hate himself even though it had brought shinnying happiness to his eyes. His grandfather long gone and no longer able to fix the broken name.

The panic let go of him as sadness seeped through the cracks in his walls. Kageyama wouldn’t cry but he’d feel the pain, the burning hurt the ripped through him. A headache pulsed behind his eyes from being unable to cry for himself.

His hands, he remembered. Kageyama had yet to really look at them. It stung to know the one thing he truly thought to be pretty about himself was ruined. Now he was just a mean ugly asshole, who by tomorrow was probably going to be openly hated by the entire school.

Letting go of his grip on the sink Kageyama looked at the palms of his hands, deep lashes that thankfully weren’t bleeding nearly as much as they were facing him. Long thin lines crossing over his palms, aligning with the creases of where is fingers fold.

He should be happier that his stupid idea to grip the sink hadn’t made anything worse.

Flipping them over, the tops of his hands were a well-blended blue and purplish black. Swelling up like welts would after a belt would hit his back. Slowly he tightened his hands trying and failing to form fist.

The shooting pain sent to his wrist and forearm were enough to tell him to stop. 

Bring his hands back as if to set a volleyball in front of his stomach sent a sharp ache through is hands. Slowly he brought them above his head, looking through the triangle his done so many times.

It hurt and it would hurt even more with a volleyball, but he was on indefinite leave right now, so it didn’t matter much. But the emptiness that started to clear out the sadness screamed at him.

When Kageyama thought of volleyball there was always a warmth within his chest, but right at this very moment there was nothing no spark, no bubble of happiness. Just the same emptiness that always lingered within him.

Was everything Kageyama thought he had built up gone for no apparent reason? The questions running through his mind made his head hurt more. The ache now a pulsing throbbing.

Carefully Kageyama pulled the first aid he had brought out, opening it so that he could get out some antibiotic cream and gauze to wrap around his hands. He then proceeded to lightly wash his hands and then spread the cream over the cuts on each hand.

It hurt to apply because of the loss of flexibility in his fingers. Holding a pencil during class would be hard for the next few weeks.

Then slowly he wrapped each hand in gauze, each individual finger and his palms were covered along with the first few inches of both his wrist.

Exhaustion was creeping into his bones, when he lasted looked at his watch it had only been five-o-clock now it was creeping towards nine-o-clock. In the back of his head Kageyama knew that if someone found him here it would somehow be worse than it already was.

So Kageyama crept out of the school and down around the gates surrounding it, to and alley near the school. He knew this wasn’t the safest thing he’d ever thought of but Kageyama didn’t need to flunk school right now either.

Leaning against an old wall Kageyama pulled his arms inside of his sleeves before gentle closing his eyes.

He hoped tomorrow would be better.

He should have known better than to hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowww Ushi didn't come but next chapter he will be here!! I'm so excited to write about him and Kags, yet kinda nervous to write it too :DD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's going to be some descriptive sexual assault, so I will be putting a warning it isn't necessary for you to read if you don't want to.

Kageyama had known better than to hope yet some small part of him still had.

Two weeks.

It’s only been two weeks and the whole school hates him. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi and Hinata were saying things to classmates while Suga and Daichi were ignoring him.

He’d been avoiding Nishinoya and Tanaka all week as well. The two second years deep down terrified Kageyama, especially when they were mad.

Almost like his father, too quickly to judge.

After the first night when he hoped things would be better Kageyama barely sleep. His hair was disheveled, and dark bags sat under his eyes.

That didn’t change that his desk had been written all over.

Bully.

Cheater.

Asshole.

Abuser.

King.

Only a few of the many words scribbled across the wooden surface. All he had been able to do at the time was stare down at them, while he could hear hush whispers swirl around him. Small bouts of laughter from all over.

“What’s wrong? Can’t take the truth?” a boy whom Kageyama didn’t know the name of called out just before the bell rang.

As everyone sat down Kageyama still stood in shock looking at his desk. Why did he deserve this? What had he done?

“Kageyama?” the teach called out gaining his attention as everyone stared at him. Evident hatred embedded in every single look.

“Sorry” he whispered before taking his seat. He knew Karasuno didn’t usually like bullying, but they also didn’t handle it very well.

What’s not reported isn’t their problem.

After class his teacher simply set a sponge on his desk. No words, no sympathy, and no why. Just a very quiet get rid of it sat in the air.

So Kageyama did. Each day since then he’d scrub off the awful words his classmates left there. Out of sight, out of mind. Kageyama knew that well. 

Afterall there was still no questions on why his hands were bandaged, no questions on why he hadn’t been going to practice by Ukai-san and Takeda-san.

Maybe they didn’t need him?

Today the only word on his desk was die. 

Over and over in different handwriting.

Die.

Die.

Die.

Right now, Kageyama was scrubbing all the marker off of the desk. The black smearing as he pushed down.

Two weeks. 

The whole school hadn’t stopped whispering. Sneering at him. It was like Kageyama was everyone’s entertainment for absolutely no reason. 

Hinata breaks up with him and everyone hates him for it.

It’s not fair, he sometimes thinks to himself.

Sometimes the smaller boy will come find him with a milk box in hand. Saying if they were truly his friends than they wouldn’t have left Kageyama.

Hinata still promises he’ll be there for him. Even though he’s been saying bad things too.

Kageyama snaps out of his thoughts as he realizes the ink is finally gone. Slowly rising he picks his bag up and gets ready to head to the bathroom.

On the way he gets lost in his thoughts once more. Before his phone completely stopped work Kageyama had gotten numerous texts. Most from unknown numbers telling him how worthless he was.

How mean and ridiculous he had been.

For what? Middle school?

Well, Kageyama didn’t care too much anymore. Turning into the bathroom he cleans and bandages his hands.

Kageyama had gotten wind of an open gym deal a few miles from the school. Where people in the community played in groups.

Hopefully they’d let him play.

There it was that hope that made his eyes almost sparkle.

Again, he should have known better.

Kageyama pasted the gym as he moved to leave the school. First, he noticed he couldn’t hear any balls bouncing on the gym floor. Two, Tanaka and Nishinoya were standing outside the main doors to the gym.

This won’t be good Kageyama thought to himself. Fear spiking in his chest.

“HEY KAGEYAMA!” both second years loudly exclaimed. Not to Kageyama’s knowledge they had been told to do this by Hinata. Being the good senpai’s they were they did. 

As well as not wanting to talk to Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tanaka thought it was weird they’d just call out the youngers name and then leave.

Doubt was curling inside of Tanaka, this whole situation felt odd in his opinion. The second year wanted to talk to the raven haired first year but was persuaded not to by his team.

While Kageyama himself was confused as to why the two second years called out his name and then left to go in the gym. Almost like a greeting but also like a warning. Everyone in the area had to know he was by the gym now.

Still Kageyama walked on, ignoring the unsettling fear inside of him.

He had volleyball to play.

Turning right out of the gate he needed to go get his volleyball shoes which he usually left deeply hidden in the alley. What he didn’t expect was a group of boys from Karasuno to be in the alleyway too. 

!!!WARNING!!!

However, they smiled at him.

They’d been waiting.

“Ah Kageyama-kun, we heard you needed to be taught a lesson.” The first stepped forward sling his arm over Kageyama’s shoulders.

The one to the left of him laughed, the boy’s dark eyes twisted with something vile. While the blonde one on the right shrugged off his jacket even though it was now deep into autumn. A breeze pasted making Kageyama shiver.

The taller one who’d laughed had a more muscularly build his arm held Kageyama leading him deeper into the eerily dark alley. Kageyama had never realized just how dark it was here.

Cold raw fear pitted itself in his stomach.

“What lesson?” Kageyama squeaked, his voice level but small. His heart was pounding, Kageyama knew something bad was going to happen.

Something very bad.

“We heard you were a bad boy” the blond boy smiled, sadistic happiness filling his facial features. The other holding him was starting to tug off Kageyama’s jacket. 

“Stop” Kageyama demanded trying to step away from those dark eyes, they looked like they were eating him up. A tie was in around his mouth in mere seconds after that, being tightened against his head so much it hurt.

It was too late to stop whatever was going to happen to him.

“Oh no you don’t get to say that” one of them whispered as they gripped his wrist behind his back. Hands starting to force his jacket and shirt off of him. 

Panic and fear seized up inside of him. Moving Kageyama tried to pull his arms away, free himself from their hold. Tears welling up inside of Kageyama’s eyes.

No, no, nononononono, he couldn’t breathe as he was pushed to the ground. Tripping over his own two feet seemed only to help the two boys towering behind him. 

Hands crawling up and down his torso has he was pulled back up, fingers unhooking the button on his pants slowly dragging down the zipper down before yanking everything completely off.

“You want this” one of them whispered as Kageyama tried to tell them to stop through the gag, is blue eyes now wrung closed tears slipping down his face.

“Don’t cry” the other spoke. Suddenly his eyes were bursting open, wild fear swirling in the dark depths.

Don’t cry, just like one of his father’s rules.

Their zippers were being pulled down, noise deafening in his ear has Kageyama was pushed to the concrete. Silky smooth locks being held to the dirty ground by a large hand. His knees firmly on the ground and bare ass high in the air.

“Should we open him up a little?” one questioned hovering over him.

“Is it going to be okay dry?” the same continued. He didn’t get to hear the response not that it mattered. 

A scream ripped through him as he was suddenly filled. Not that anyone could hear him through the gag keeping him nearly silent.

Over and over, he was being pounded, face scratching against the concrete as someone spread his legs open further. Before finally one was done, then it continued until the other finished too.

It felt like hours to Kageyama as he was torn over and over, unable to stop anything. Unable to do anything but cry. All his senses lost to pain shooting up and down his body.

“They say cheaters are sluts.” The dark eyed one Kageyama believed whispered to him as they finally finished up completely.

“I say we leave a reminder, so no one gets blind-sided” the other boy suggested. Cold metal was placed in between Kageyama’s shoulder blades. 

A blade.

Kageyama recognized the object and whimpered. Whatever was going to happen was going to hurt. A hand clamped around his mouth, holding on so tightly he knew there would be a bruise. 

The metal pushed deep down into the skin, drawing a pained muffled scream from Kageyama’s sore throat. As well as Kageyama arching his back toward the ground away from the sharp weapon.

“If you keep doing that I might want to go again” the boy behind him informed Kageyama.

His muscles tightened in response, rigid from fear. Again, the knife pressed deep into his back. With intentions to scar his porcelain skin, he could barely feel what was actually being carved.

As if knowing Kageyama had no clue what was happening to him because of the pain a word was supplied to him. 

“Slut” a voice told him, harsh cold and believing. These two boys that were holding him down truly believed he was a slut.

That he had wanted this.

It made him whimper, like when an awful asshole kicks a puppy. A broken sob that can’t quite come out.

“Remember this was your fault” they whispered getting up, he could hear their footsteps as they left him naked in the cold late afternoon.

No one had come for him. 

No one had helped him.

Was this his fault?

Kageyama’s head was swimming with questions but also fuzzy from blood loss and pain. He whined again rolling to his side to curl in on himself. Shaky hands weakly reaching behind his head to untie the fabric keeping him silent.

Thin fingers still bandaged pulling at the knot before finally being able to throw the vile thing away from him.

Too tired to stand and dress himself Kageyama remained on the ground curled in the fetal position. Soft sobbing echoed in the alley. Whoever passed by didn’t stop.

He could feel the blood sliding down his back and over his left shoulder blade to the ground. Kageyama was almost hyperaware of what was touching him in that moment. Dirt and blood along with semen sticking to the inside of his thighs.

The urge to move and cover himself was strong.

So, he did, slowly sitting up Kageyama found his dirtied button up that went with his uniform and pulled it on. No longer feeling so exposed he pulled his knees to his chest. 

And cried.

Tears rushed from Kageyama’s eyes as he sobbed and wished everything would stop. That the pain in his knee and back and ass would disappear like nothing ever happened.

!!!WARNING OVER!!!

A sudden despite thought entered his mind at that very moment, if he never told anyone it would exist.

His luck had never been great because at that moment someone decided to venture into the alleyway causing Kageyama’s head to snap up.

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Ushijima fucking Wakatoshi was staring at him.

Shame burned within him, as well as fear because he didn’t know what Ushijima would do. Would he laugh, would he tell people, would he mock him. Would he do the same thing too?

Kageyama decided to supply it’s own input too.

Why not? It was his fault. He didn’t try hard enough to stop them. He didn’t fight hard enough.

“Kageyama Tobio…” Ushijima drifted off staring down at the young boy, a very red eyed and naked young boy. Whose cloths seemed to be in heaps around him.

It smelt like blood and sex.

“from the concrete” Ushijima’s brain decided to finish for him. Luckily for Ushijima it earned him a small chuckle from Kageyama. 

A drained sad laugh that made Ushijima’s heart hurt a little. While Ushijima knew next to nothing about social event and well anything other than volleyball and food. He could see how wrong this was.

“Yes, Kageyama from the concrete.” He responded, his voice breaking and the left-over sadness carrying through his words.

For the first time in a long time Kageyama felt weak.

“Should I get Karasuno?” Came the older ace’s response to the obviously hurt setter, unfortunately the response Ushijima got wasn’t something he’d wanted to see.

Deep blue eyes had widened with panic. 

“No. No. No. Don’t get them, please don’t get them” Kageyama sobbed, panic burst through the seams as he curled deeper into himself. Shoulders hunched over and shaking.

That’s when Ushijima saw the blood seeping through the white dress shirt. A bright red blotch that was most likely still bleeding.

Ushijima had two options.

Leave him.

Or help him.

\--------------------

Too bad both boys didn’t know that there was an overly happy orange haired spiker bouncing around the volleyball court. No one could quite understand why his mood was so bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoy this chapter, i know there was some dark content i also want you to know that gaslighting is a huge problem within sexual assault cases and that you'll see more in the future by what i mean from this. also USHIJIMA. <3
> 
> if you need help let some one know!!
> 
> sexual assault hotline: 800.656.HOPE (4673)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is kindaaa different and short but i want you guys to see a little bit of what Hinata is really like. also this was hard to write since it wasn't about kags so it maybeee a little wierd. anyways things are gonna get a little bumpy in the next few chapters.   
> hope you enjoy!!
> 
> also should i make a curiouscat or tumblr, low key think about a vlog site for stories i'm gonna write.

At the gym most of the Karasuno team had been practicing very hard, trying to make up for not having their regular setter for the last two weeks.

However, some people weren’t practicing. A deep unsettling feeling heavy in their gut, Tanaka and oddly Tsukishima were conversing in the corner.

“I just have this really bad feeling that we don’t really know what’s going on.” The outside spiker spoke in a quiet voice. Which was honestly more concerning to the tall blonde than what   
he was actually saying.

“Come on, you really think the King isn’t guilty?” Tsukishima retorted, even though he’d be avoiding talking said boy for a few days. His own head telling him that the behavior was too out of place for the awkward boy.

“Don’t you think it was weird how Hinata asked me and Nishinoya to say hi to Kageyama?” Tanaka didn’t really understand but the orange haired boy said he was worried and that they needed to be nicer.

But why?

“Just ask the shrimp yourself” Tsukishima scoffed, emotional turmoil wasn’t his thing, and neither was being outwardly friendly. Still the blonde knew everything wasn’t adding up.

“Okay” Tanaka’s eyes lit up with determination. With a goal other than gossiping in his head the spiker ran towards the court.

With a loud yell “HINATAAA” making Tsukishima who was still over in the corner wish he didn’t exit.

“YES TANAKA SENPAI!!” the boy in question shouted back with the same amount of intensity.

Almost at the same time Daichi and Suga were summoned to the court where the problem children were screaming at each other.

“So, what happened with Kageyama?” Tanaka asked quickly, not that he’d lose his nerve but having everyone suddenly paying attention to him about this made him squeamish.

“What do you mean Tanaka?” Daichi inquired, they knew everything that happened between the setter and middle spiker. It was the sole reason they had asked Kageyama to leave the time for the time being.

“Well, I mean, Hinata had been pretty upset and I wanted to make sure we got the details correct.” The boy in question defended himself, the atmosphere was becoming increasingly awkward.

“Yamayama? Oh, we broke up because I thought he cheated on me.” Hinata supplied to the entire team now surrounding the usually energetic boys.

“But you said he hit you when you asked?” Suga stuttered a pit forming in the setter’s own stomach. Had they really gotten the facts wrong? 

Worse had they told the whole school the wrong facts too.

Then suddenly the silver haired boy shivered, why had they even told the student body?

“Oh yeah a play fight before the conversation, I was upset because he acted so normal. I’ve actually been spending some time with him since everyone’s been avoiding him. Turns out I was wrong about the whole thing” Hinata laughed a hand behind his head, a shy look that rarely was seen on the boy’s features.

Too bad the short boy had the team playing in his hands. No, he hadn’t messed up any story because both were false. 

Yes, he purposely made it seem like the boy had hit him.

Now it was the next part, make Kageyama need him.

Obviously, the team won’t be a great reference for the boy especially since the did something similar to what Kageyama’s middle school team had done to him. 

Most importantly though after what Hinata is sure to have happened today, the short boy will be able to place a lot of blame on a lot of other people.

“Why are you guys asking? Did you have something to do with why Yamayama isn’t here?” Hinata’s voice held innocence’s like he didn’t know the real reason Kageyama was here.

The silence made the short middle want to laugh, what idiots they were. Probably still thinking Hinata was all volleyball brains and really had made a simple mistake.  
“Did you guys even ask him?” the question made most of the boys feel guilt hurt even worse than they had. 

The team had one sole shared thought, why didn’t they just ask him.

“I just why would we need the story from Kageyama? Like we got it from you so there wouldn’t be a reason to ask really.” Nishinoya spoke up, the short second year not really liking the results of everything but wanted to supply a reason.

“I mean, I thought you were his friends too. So why wouldn’t you ask him” Hinata retorted, anger lining his face as he spouts false information. “I mean it’s too late now, if I were Kageyama you’d be no more than strangers if you cared so little about him.”

At this point the whole team felt bad, even Tsukishima did, and the blonde didn’t particularly care about the setter.

“We’ll apologize, we can go to his house now” Daichi suggested, the captain knew he had done something bad and maybe he could fix it. Maybe they all could fix, he thought as the captain glanced at the vice-captain next to him.

The silver haired boy looked upset, considering Kageyama had come to him for advice on talking to people. Now that trust was most likely gone.

“I think I should go talk to Yamayama first!” Hinata shouted his own sadness apparent in his eyes. “After all, I still talk to him” he then continued in order to defend his outburst.

“Okay, Hinata go ahead. We’ll come up with a way to apologize” Suga continued, shame was evident in his voice.

They all had failed the young first year.

As Hinata darted out of the gym the group looked around at one another.

Yachi and Yamaguchi both were close to tears. Not only that both had brought this topic up before hand and been shut down. Asahi also looked as if he would cry but not nearly as bad as the two first years.

Nishinoya and Tanaka looked upset and slightly distraught, they both prided themselves in being good senpai’s. For them to have just blatantly been told they were must have affected both boys tremendously.

Tsukishima was glaring at the floor along with Daichi while Suga remained looking worried for his kuohai. The rest of the team looked just as guilty and worried with them. 

While unknowing to them a little orange middle blocker ran to an alleyway. Just before he curved the corner though he stopped.

Hinata overheard Kageyama, “No. No. No. Don’t get them, please don’t get them” he heard the ravenette sob, Hinata grinned at the thought that Kageyama couldn’t stand to see his teammates. 

While yes Hinata would have to make it so Kageyama would come play, he didn’t need to make the Kageyama feel safe or welcome.

Hinata went to round the corner when he heard the deep voice of Ushijima agree with Kageyama, a stiff “Okay” threw Hinata for a loop. 

What was the ace doing here?

Hinata’s eyes darkened, the ace of Shiratorizawa shouldn’t be anywhere near their school.

“Here put this on” came the aces deep voice, some shuffling and moving could be heard but Hinata didn’t risk moving out of his spot.

“Will-ll you-u” Kageyama’s sniffling was breaking up his voice, a broken cry for help. Or a despite sign of pride. In turn Kageyama stopped speaking and there was more movement. 

The sound of clothes going on.

Or off.

The thought that the ace could be attracted to Kageyama instilled anger and hatred within Hinata, especially when Ushijima huffed a sweet “Let’s go, I’ll iuwbdh” while the rest had been muffled Hinata could imagine it was something nice.

As Hinata went to confront the two, Ushijima came running out. A bundle of a boy in his arms like a wounded kitten, a princess in need of saving.

A spark engulfed Hinata as he moved to follow.

One thought circled his head.

Kageyama could only be his.


	7. Chapter 7

Kageyama’s sobs broke Ushijima’s heart, even if the tall boy didn’t physically like to show his he emotions this wasn’t a good situation.

Ushijima couldn’t leave the boy if he wanted.

“Okay” he stiffly agreed, Ushijima wouldn’t call nor get Karasuno. However, he wouldn’t leave the boy here either.

Shuffling closer to the boy, Ushijima collected the clothes gathered on the ground. Even though it looked like a very bad and vile crime had happened, the ace avoided asking.

“Will-ll you-u” Kageyama’s voice broke into sniffles, trying to hold back the sadness welling up inside. He already felt like enough of a bother.

And disgusting, like he had lost something he’d never get back.

Ushijima knew almost exactly what the boy was asking, will you turn around? Kageyama was hurt, broken to the point that Ushijima seeing him this vulnerable scared the boy.

Or Kageyama didn’t know what Ushijima would do.

So, the Shiratorizawa ace turned around. Giving the broken crow space and hopefully enough reassurance that he would protect Kageyama.

Ushijima couldn’t stop himself from wondering what Karasuno had done that one of their own didn’t want to see them. It almost angered him.

Almost.

Ushijima didn’t want to be blinded by his emotions toward the situation, still he couldn’t stop the downward turn of his lips.

He could hear Kageyama pulling clothes on, slowly covering porcelain limbs. He also could hear the very tiny whimper of pain the boy had released while getting redressed.

A soft tap on his left shoulder had Ushijima turning around to the face the boy very slowly. There was a shallow bruise already forming along the boy’s cheeks and jaw, even his lips looked a bit blueish. 

“Let’s go, I’ll carry you” Ushijima mumbled, wary that the blue-eyed boy would run away from him in fear.

Those blue eyes stared at him; he could see the relief in them. But he could also feel the fear in Kageyama’s shoulders.

Ushijima tries to assure the boy with his eye, knowing that his words usually don’t come out quiet how he intends then. And being too blunt might hurt the boy too.

So, he shuffles around him grabs his bag, along with the other one shoved away in a corner. Ushijima wonders for a moment if Kageyama had been living here for a while.

After picking up the young boy’s bags, Ushijima turns to Kageyama looking him the eyes trying to convey safety. 

To Ushijima’s surprise Kageyama nods his head, maybe talking for the two then wouldn’t be an issue if Kageyama knew what Ushijima was saying without saying it.

So ever so slowly as to not jostle Kageyama, Ushijima hooked one arm underneath his knees and the other curled around his shoulder. Carefully trying to avoid whatever was still bleeding beneath Kageyama’s dress shirt.

Said boy was starting to look quite tired.

Hurrying Ushijima started to run out of the alleyway, while Ushijima knew neither of his parents were coming home, he didn’t want to deal with running into anyone.

“Super ace!!!” a familiar voice belonging to an orange hair boy called out.

Kageyama tensing in his arms wasn’t a good sign.

~~~

Kageyama didn’t exactly know how he ended up in Ushijima’s arm’s, but it was nice. He’d never been held quite like this before by anyone and right now every muscle in his body hurt.

Not only from what happened but the fear coiling in his muscles because he knew he’d have to explain at some point. 

The unexpected shout calling from Hinata caught him off guard and as much as he wished he could make things better.

He also didn’t

Hinata had been so weird, not defending him but not berating him either. One thing is for sure whatever they had wasn’t real.

At least he thought so.

“Super ace!!!” Hinata shouted after Ushijima, most likely because he wanted some sort of tip from the senior volleyball player.

Unfortunately for him Ushijima stopped to let the short player meet with them, tightening his grip enough on him for reassurance.

Shying away from the loud boy Kageyama tucked his head into Ushijima’s chest. Fearing what could be said, especially about everything happening at school.

“Uh I wanted to talk to Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed, boys on his heels.

The only response Hinata received was a stiff nod, something Kageyama assumed the older boy didn’t really want to do.

“Yamayama, I made a mistake. I really love you and didn’t realize how important you were to me. I even talked to the team, they got things mixed up” Hinata quickly went off. Kageyama barely being able to keep up.

Hinata loves him?

His important?

Kageyama’s heart melted at the words, fear slowly draining but the not-so-distant break up stayed within his mind.

“They really shouldn’t have done what they did, if they were your actual friends, they wouldn’t have done that” Kageyama finds himself nodding along with Hinata the smaller boys make a lot of sense.

“Don’t worry though! You can come back to volleyball and I’ll protect you! That way you get both the things you love!” Hinata’s voice grows louder as he gets closer to Kageyama, while Ushijima’s grip seams to get slightly tighter.

Why should he give up something he loves because of others? 

Kageyama’s blue eyes became blurry, barely able to find his own voice to stop the screaming short boy in front of him. 

“Don’t leave me, I’ll come back but don’t leave me.” Kageyama spoke, words frayed at the edges. As if Kageyama was holding onto threads of some sort of love.

“Of course, you love me, right?” Hinata instant response came out. Brown eyes meeting orange, obsession staring into desperation.

Ushijima felt sick. 

The image before him looked wrong, like a predator staring down its prey. Like the only thing keeping the setter safe was Ushijima’s hold on the boy.

“Why don’t I bring you home?” Hinata asked, brown eyes digging into the ravenette to give in to them. To trust them once more.

“Your house is too far” Ushijima interjected, a stern deep voice that held no room for objections.

“Why don’t you come over tomorrow Sho” Kageyama whispered, blue eyes watching brown with hope. While Hinata’s own swirled with anger, where it was directed none of the boys knew.

“Of course, I will Tobi” Hinata quickly falling in line, smile brightly placed on his lips though it didn’t reach his eyes. The boy then turned running back towards the school, mind filled of ways to destroy the aces good image from Kageyama’s mind.

While Ushijima could only focus on getting the boy in his arms far away.

Both should have realized.

Kageyama could only focus on three things.

One nobody was his friend at Karasuno.

Two Ushijima cared enough to take care of him.

Three, Hinata still loves him.

Now Kageyama only goal, was to keep that love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres anotherrrrr <3 ahhh i hope you like kinda not sure how i feel about it. but i was really excited to write this chapter to write how USHI was feeling about all this


	8. Chapter 8

Kageyama kept his head tucked into Ushijima’s chest as the boy carried him to said boy’s home. The nervous ball building up in Kageyama’s stomach almost made him wish he would have just gone home with Hinata.

The thought of having to tell Ushijima made Kageyama keep his opinion to himself though, the older boy had looked upset and Kageyama wasn’t in the mood to push his luck.

I love you, rung in Kageyama’s ears.

Whatever happened between the two of them was just a misunderstanding, maybe Hinata had just met he needed some space.

But the team.

Hinata said they must have never been Kageyama’s friends if they wouldn’t even ask him what happened. His own feelings second to Hinata’s, maybe he only had Hinata.

Hinata wants him to play.

Kageyama would go back now, especially if someone needed him. 

Someone needed him.

“Kageyama” Ushijima’s deep voice broke his line of thought. The thought of someone actually wanting him, no needing him. 

It made him happy.

“Yes” he shyly replied, tilting his head away from the safety of Ushijima’s chest. A warm pulse that made him feel even safer than he was with Hinata.

Ushijima almost felt like home.

Though Kageyama didn’t really know what home felt like, he imagined it would be like this.

“I’m going to bring you to my room, will you be comfortable with that?” Ushijima asked, though Kageyama felt like he was imposing on the older boy. He didn’t understand why it would matter if he was comfortable or not.

“Yes, that will be fine, may I ask a question?” Kageyama did remember people usually liked to know if you were going to ask something. So, they could either stop the stupid question about to stumble from his mouth.

“Yes, you don’t need to ask to ask a question.” Ushijima’s own lips curled upward, a rare soft smile that planted itself on the older boy.

Ushijima looked nice when he smiled.

“Oh okay, uh why do you care if I’m comfortable?” Kageyama knew he messed up as soon as the words slipped from his mouth because Ushijima’s smile fell.

“I’m sorry” he stuttered, hoping to fix the problem he had just caused.

“It’s alright” Ushijima’s eyes looked far away, like he couldn’t grasp the concept Kageyama asked him “People should care” the boy finished for Kageyama. 

Kageyama must have looked as confused as he felt because Ushijima sighed. A long-tired breath that seemed to say so many things that Kageyama couldn’t decipher.

“I can’t explain it like Tendou can, I really can’t explain things all that well. Would it be alright if he came over?” Ushijima stumbled through, well not stumbled more of an awkward glance at Kageyama. Who was still in his arms as the stood in the middle of Ushijima’s household.

“Well, I… thank you and it is your house Ushijima-san” Kageyama decided that if he was going to impose Ushijima might as well do as he pleases as well.

“It’s a yes or no Kageyama, your feelings are important too” Ushijima grumbled as he moved them into his room. 

His feelings mattered?

Not usually.

“Yes Ushijima-san” Kageyama decided, while he may not want to talk to, he assumed the lanky middle. 

Ushijima only nodded with a glance to the boy. Before softly, well as softly as Ushijima could, to set Kageyama down on his feet.

“I need to clean your wound” Ushijima stated, looking in Kageyama’s blue eyes. While he knew Ushijima was going to need to clean the wound, he thought that he’d have to at least ask.

Not be told he’d be getting help.

Kageyama just nods in response. Now standing in a somewhat safe place, he realized how bad everything hurt. The ache in his legs and shooting pain that was throbbing in his ass. The pain was starting to make him dizzy, and the lack of food wasn’t helping him.

~~~

“I’m going to get some food for you and call Tendou” Ushijima explained as he rushed out the door, most likely because he could see how unfocused the boy was becoming.

Dialing his phone Ushijima held it to his ear, best thing he knew the boy would pick up because Ushijima never reached out first. 

A rare occasion indeed.

Luckily the lanky middle did pick up with a cheery, slightly creepy to anyone other than Ushijima “Hello” that was more singsong than usual.

“You skipped practice” Tendou proudly stated, though the slightly worried tone was easily picked out by the ace.

“I need help” was the only explanation Ushijima gave as he grabbed premade sandwiches from his refrigerator. 

“With?” came Tendou’s own shocked response. It was rare for Ushijima to openly ask someone for help. The hushed voices in the background seemed to be just as confused as the middle.

“Kageyama Tobio is at my house, hurt” again Ushijima gave little explanation. He didn’t want the boy to be overwhelmed by people knowing. 

Even telling Tendou was a risk Ushijima didn’t think he liked.

But the boy needed help. More help than just Ushijima could give.

“Okay” Ushijima could only guess the boy had more questions but was waiting on Ushijima, he knew when the captain needed space. 

Time to understand himself.

“Just you Tendou” Ushijima hung up; he couldn’t risk telling anyone else Kageyama’s story. The boy should be able to choose for himself. 

Hurrying back to the room. 

When he entered the young setter has sat on the edge of his bed. The boy looked faint and tired but not quite dead. Just as if he’d fallen ill.

“Eat this” Ushijima stated as he pushed one sandwich into the boy’s hands. Praying that Tendou would be there soon, because truthfully Ushijima was afraid of what he was going to find.

Was shaken by the thought of what had happened.

But Ushijima knew the only way for the boy in front of him to heal was to be helped by someone that hadn’t hurt him.

Kageyama Tobio needed someone to save him.

The doorbell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our baby is going to get some help, will it be enough?? 
> 
> enjoy!! <33


	9. Chapter 9

To say Tendou had been surprised by the call was an understatement, especially the reason for the call. After all he usually scared most people.

But Kageyama was almost like a baby Ushi so he figured couldn’t be too bad to get the kid to open up.

Being beat by him still hurt but if Ushi was over it at this point then he might as well be too, so Tendou did what any person who’d gotten a phone call by Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

He ran fast.

Tendou wasn’t scared of the boy in the slightest, no he was nervous about the very vague and demanding phone call he got from said boy.

Ringing a doorbell has never in all of Tendou’s life been so nerve wracking. 

The door swung open pretty quickly after too, as if Ushi had been waiting around for Tendou to appear. Though he knows the boy wasn’t because it would be rude to leave his guest all alone.

“Satori” Ushijima huffed, to anyone else he’d look exactly how he always did but Tendou wasn’t just anyone. Tendou could tell that he was stiffer than usual and that his lips were pulled down into an upset frown.

“Toshi, what is going on” while Tendou would have on most days teased the poor boy about this, he could tell something was seriously wrong.

“It’s not really my place to say, not that I’m absolutely sure about everything. But Kageyama’s hurt and I don’t think I can take care of this by myself.” Ushijima confessed, making matter only worse in Tendou’s mind.

“Wakatoshi, tell me what’s happening” any thoughts have goofing around with either of the static boys left his thoughts. Usually, one to be petty or creepy in others terms couldn’t bare the thought of doing so to the ace.

Something bad happened to that boy.

Looks like Tendou was going to have to play mama for the baby crow.

“I found him in an alley on my run.” Ushijima stood tall now, face still holding onto the frown, but anger seemed to be curling into his muscles.

“An alley?” okay Tendou knew that usually wasn’t good but that didn’t seem that bad. Honestly Tendou started to think this was like him in junior high and before when people would pick on him.

Ushijima knew this, as well as Tendou’s social skills not being the best but still better than Ushijima’s.

“He only had a shirt on” Ushijima finished grimly, making this nothing like Tendou’s experience now.

The taller boy could feel his eyes widen because that left little room to the imagination as to what could have happened.

“Do you know?” this was his last question, Tendou was starting to feel really bad here. Like it wasn’t his place, but Ushijima must have had a reason as to why he brought him here and not back to Karasuno.

Ushijima shook his head no as he opened his mouth, “His back is bleeding badly,” and as if Ushijima could read minds he adds “he also didn’t want to go back to Karasuno.”

Tendou pushed forward to enter, mind reeling with the new information. Ushijima allowed Tendou to come in easily, both moving towards the ace’s bedroom.

Kageyama didn’t want to go back to Karasuno.

Really meant that the boy didn’t want to go back to the crows.

Tendou sighed as he pushed open the door, slipping on a wide grin to hide his own concern.

Kageyama needed to tell Tendou everything himself.

~~~

Kageyama was nervous of the middle blocker that had just rang the doorbell, the fact that it was taking Ushijima so long to get Tendou also bothered him.

However, once the red head entered the room with a grin Kageyama’s own nervousness faded away. While Tendou looked kind of creepy, he seemed nice enough.

“Heyo little setter” Tendou started off, which eased Kageyama’s own worries. The middle blocker didn’t seem to hate him too much. That was nice, most people saw him and automatically hated him.

“Hello Tendou-san” he returned the welcome.

“No need for that!!” Tendou merrily shrieked in return while Ushijima left the room once again.

“So, uh what are you doing here Tendou-san” he continued, not caring much to drop the formalities.

“Okay blueberry if that’s how you wanna play then fine, but truthfully I was hoping you’d tell me why I’m here” the red head banter was nice, obvious teasing even for Kageyama. Though the last part made the boy wonder a bit.

Why was Tendou here.

“I think Ushijima-san feels better with you here. Like you’ll fill in the gaps he can’t” Kageyama offered, hoping the explanation was enough.

“Hmmm that does make sense. Do you mind telling me why you hear?” the moment Tendou asked was the same second Ushijima came back into the room. The ace feeling much better that Kageyama had some color, though addressing the wound would help.

“I uh” Kageyama was at a loss, his own words failing him. While his eyes gave the two older boys a look at the fear in Kageyama’s heart.

“Why don’t we start with something small? Like where were you?” Tendou usually likes to be pick, to push and pull because people aren’t always great.

“I was in an alley near the school” He started, the tears that had started to well up in his eyes now drying.

“Okay, how come?” Tendou continues, the little investigation could become overwhelming fortunately Ushijima had sat down near the boy. Less of his usually looming superiority fell over the room.

“I was,” Kageyama paused, biting his lip as if already unsure whether he needs to continue or not. “I was kicked out” he finally decided to share.

Meaning that there was a whole lot more going on.

“Kageyama, let’s get you patched up before we continue” Ushijima interjected, unfortunately Kageyama only stiffened.

“What Ushi meant was, may we get you patched up?” Tendou said stepping towards Kageyama hoping to get him to relax a bit.

Questions would let Kageyama feel more in control.

If he was violated, slow, steady and in control or the situation would be best.

Kageyama nodded his head in result. Approving of the idea of wanting to clean up the wound.

Tendou could only wonder if this would lead to a break down.

“We need you to take off your shirt” Ushijima stated already turning away from the young boy as Tendou tensed. Again, the bluntness wasn’t the best right now, if Tendou remembered correctly though Kageyama was very blunt himself.

“Turn around Tendou” Ushijima then demanded. The ace remembering how uncomfortable the boy had been in the alley. Thankfully that’s all Tendou had to be told for him to turn away from Kageyama.

Kageyama slowly peeled off the shirt, it sticking to his skin because of the blood. It made him nauseous to think about. Once completely off he held the shirt to his chest, not secure enough to be able to leave himself valnurable. 

“I’m done” the shakiness in his voice bothered him, Kageyama had always been told not to be weak. That your voice is the strongest indication of being powerful.

He just didn’t have the energy to keep his walls up.

“Okay” Tendou offered while both boys turned towards Kageyama. Ushijima walked towards the bed and gently wrapped behind Kageyama, trying noticeably hard to avoid startling the ravenette. 

Tendou mirrored Ushijima, crawling around so both of them could look at his back.

Kageyama could feel them both stare at his back.

Ushijima’s rage was unlimited, he may not have known the boy in front of him all that well, but Ushijima knew Kageyama didn’t deserve this.

Tendou was horrified, shocked, flabbergasted. 

Neither of them could even begin to understand why someone would do this, especially to a social awkward yet mostly sweet Kageyama.

Yes, they knew the boy swore and that Hinata and Kageyama sometimes got into fights. But other than that, Kageyama kept to himself.

The bruises on his lower back looked ugly but that was the least of their worried. The pool of blood on Kageyama’s upper half was more concerning.

Ushijima was hesitant a cold washcloth in his hand was slowly raised to the area between Kageyama’s shoulders. Dabbing the cloth softly to uncover whatever wound laid there.

Once completely removing blood that wasn’t scabbing over Ushijima felt cold.

Next to him Tendou gasped, the boy’s hand raising to cover his mouth. 

Kageyama spoke up, the young most likely feeling like he had to explain.

“They said I was a slut” Kageyama’s voice was quiet, small, and defeated.

Because Ushijima and Tendou already knew that.

The word itself carved messily into Kageyama’s back in big letters.

SLUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> know that it's okay to be upset but Kageyama's own mindset is not healthy.
> 
> KAGEYAMA NEEDS HELP.
> 
> if i could i would write a story with professional help, but i am not qualified to do that. 
> 
> so if any of you have had something happen to you or your own mindset isn't very healthy talk to someone.
> 
> YOU ARE IMPORTANT
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! <33


	10. Chapter 10

Kageyama was scared, scared of the gasp behind him.

What would they think of him?

Both boys were still dealing with the wound though, he could feel them trying to close up deeper spots with butterfly Band-Aids. As well as feel them gentle roll gauze over the wound completely, taping it down with medical tape.

He felt the wetness well in his eyes, all the hurt and shame building up.

He didn’t want this.

A small voice whispered don’t cry in the back of his mind. Like a warning to deal with it, that it wasn’t a problem, but this hurt more than anything his father did.

It felt like a piece of him was taken.

“May I touch you Tobio?” it was quiet coming from Tendou, the usual rambunctious red head wasn’t here. No, instead there was a soft caring one.

He hadn’t known Tendou could be so nice.

Kageyama nodded in response not trusting his words.

Slowly he could feel Tendou wrap his arms around his own small frame. Low around the waist with his arms over the dress shirt. 

He doesn’t remember the last time he was held.

Even Hinata never really held him, Kageyama always held Hinata.

“You can cry Kageyama, you’re safe here” Ushijima broke the into the moment of softness. Though Tendou seemed to appreciate the efforts of the ace, giving Ushijima a small smile.

He could cry?

It felt like someone just gave him a gift, the option to not be okay. Tears dripped down Kageyama’s cheeks, giant tears falling as the setter stared at the ace.

“I didn’t want it to happen, they wouldn’t stop and, and I-” he sobbed make is whole body shake as he curled inward.

“Oh, blueberry we know” Tendou tried to reason, twisting himself so he could pull Kageyama closer. Tucking the smaller setter into his chest while pulling Kageyama onto his lap. Almost like cradling a hurt child.

Kageyama is a child, Tendou thought bitterly. 

Kageyama himself could only wish he could explain.

But telling them what happened engraved a deep fear in him, what would they say? Would they tell people?

Would they think he is a slut?

Were they right?

“You didn’t deserve this” Tendou continued, trying to pull Kageyama back from the dark place he was retreating to.

“They said I did!” Kageyama cried out tears falling faster as he clutched onto Tendou’s shirt.

“Kags they’re only trying to make themselves not feel bad” the red head was getting desperate, his own heart breaking into at the thought Kageyama truly believed what these boys said to him.

That the younger boy may really think he got what he deserved.

Tendou had no idea how to get to the boy and tell him that he wasn’t at fault. That this wasn’t Kageyama’s fault and he in no way deserved this.

“Tobio, this was not you fault.” Ushijima started, Tendou hoped this was going to go somewhere Kageyama understood.

“But-t” Kageyama started, blame and hurt mixed with shame fueling the self-hatred he already had for so long.

“No. This was not your fault. You did not deserve this.” Ushijima stood his ground, staring down the young boy cured up against Tendou’s chest.

“I didn’t?” thankfully the older boys had been the people to see Kageyama before he had time to dwell on what happened. Whatever it was because while they could guess they didn’t truly know.

“No, you didn’t” Tendou confirmed this time while Ushijima nodded along. 

Kageyama’s blue eyes were looking at Ushijima with awe, tears still falling, and sobs racked his body. But for the first time, Kageyama wasn’t to blame.

It wasn’t his fault.

“Shh” Tendou continued pulling the ravenette’s head closer to him. Tucking Kageyama’s head under his chin.

Ushijima was still just sitting there, trying to be somewhat supportive even though he didn’t even know where to start.

“You can stay here?” Ushijima suddenly suggested, though framed like a question it was obvious Ushijima had wanted it to be a statement. 

“Stay here?” Kageyama sniffled, why would he stay here? Why would Ushijima want him to stay here?

“Yes, I would like to welcome you to my home.” Ushijima informed him, though it didn’t really answer any of the other questions Kageyama had whirling around his head.

“Why?” Kageyama asked, wetness still trailing down his cheeks.

How come he hasn’t stopped? Kageyama vaguely wondered.

“Because you need a home, I can share mine.” Ushijima said it like it should have been obvious to Kageyama. Though not in a harsh way, just a gentle “how dare you think you don’t deserve a home” kinda way.

“Aww Ushi offering blueberry a home, how cute!” Tendou decide to tease. Trying to give Kageyama some sort of normalcy. 

“Ushi?” “Blueberry?” both boys questioned together not knowing what to do with the nicknames Tendou had decided upon. 

“Awww you guys even called each other your nicknames!!” Tendou continued, ignoring the obvious uncertainty within both boys.

“Uh am I supposed to call you Ushi-san?” Kageyama turned to Ushijima, not really understanding why the boy hadn’t told him. Suga-san had done so almost immediately

“No one calls me that” Ushijima stated making the setter blush.

He hadn’t known that!

Tendou gave a playful glare to the thick-headed ace. A small bubble of hope that maybe Ushijima would understand and role with the nickname. 

“But if you’d like you can call me that” Ushijima approved looking into deep ocean eyes, “do I get to call you blueberry?” 

Tendou couldn’t help but laugh as the young blushed and hid away into his chest. Mumbling something while doing so.

“What was that?” Ushijima pushed, never could at just leaving something alone. Almost like how he harassed Oikawa for years.

“I said it’s okay” Kageyama shouted almost as red as a cherry, while pulling away from Tendou to confront Ushijima.

“Maybe strawberry would be better” Ushijima informed both of them, straight faced as ever.

Tendou busted open a laugh, “Was that a joke Ushi?” he asked trying to stop the tears from forming as Kageyama began to giggle.

“Yes, was it not good?” the ace now looked very confused, not understanding if his joke had been funny or not.

“It was Ushi-san” Kageyama giggled, while offended he had become a fruit within five minutes Kageyama was happy to relax.

“I think it’s bedtime now!” Tendou called out, pulling the small boy to lay down on Ushijima’s bed. Trying to rearrange them to lay with the bed while, Tendou managed to rearrange him and Kageyama with the setter curled close to the middle spiker.

Big spoon and little spoon.

Ushijima himself just stood and stared at the two, wondering where he was going to sleep. Especially since the bed barely fit him and Tendou on most occasions. 

“Ushi-san?” a gentle voice floated to him.

“I’m just going to turn of the lights and lock the door. Then I’ll be back blueberry.” Ushijima informed the other, thought he knew he wouldn’t call Kageyama blueberry very often the older boy would indulge Tendou for the night.

Slipping out of the room Ushijima quickly went to the door, locking it before pulling out his phone. 

Opening it up he scrolled though his contacts.

He found one very pretty and space obsessed setter. Ushijima never used the contact because he may actually need something from the boy other than a yelled “NO”.

And today happened to be that day.

Texting to him quickly.

[Ushijima]: This is Ushijima, we need to talk.

What he wasn’t expecting was for the setter to answer so fast.

[Oikawa]: how did you get my number !!! also NO I SHOULDNT OF GONE TO SHIRATORIZAWA!!!!

[Ushijima]: It’s about Kageyama

[Oikawa]: Tobio-chan???

[Ushijima]: I’m coming to Aoba Johsai tomorrow, we can talk then

[Oikawa]: WHAT!!!!!

[Oikawa]: DONT COME HERE!!!

Ushijima left the conversation on read as he headed back to his room, slowly opening the door. The two boys seemed peaceful, safe.

Ushijima was going to keep Kageyama safe as long as Kageyama would let him.

“Ushi-san?” a tired Kageyama questioned as Ushijima got closer, sliding into his bed without another thought.

“Go to sleep Kags” Ushijima ordered; the poor boy needed rest.

Reaching over Ushijima wrapped his arm around both of the boys in his bed. Both like family to the ace, one like a sweet little brother and the other, well Tendou could be defined later.

Right now, they were safe.

The demons could wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyy i feel like that was kinda short but whatever, alsoooo Oikawa and Iwazumi are coming soon!! Though there will be some more drama. 
> 
> also I want to express that Ushijima really is feeling like a big brother right now <33
> 
> they also still don't know what happened :(((


	11. Chapter 11

Kageyama woke up very warm, warmer than he had in the last two weeks. He felt like he was on a cloud, gently being floated away from everything that had hurt him.

A hand shaking his shoulder pulled him out of his dream like state.

Slowly opening his eyes, Kageyama couldn’t help but whine “It’s too early” a soft complaint to whoever was trying to wake him up.

“Blueberry come on!!” sang Tendou’s voice, abruptly causing Kageyama to sit up. He had forgotten where he was and why he was there.

Then yesterday decided to make itself known again, like an old memory that resurfaces when you least expect it. Unwelcomed and annoying.

“Tendou-san?” Kageyama started, his eyes meeting the taller boys for a brief second.

“You didn’t forget your staying here already?” Tendou laughed, the older boy either oblivious or ignoring the worry in the younger boy’s voice.

“Ah but I shouldn’t” he started again trying to back track from the agreement last night between him and Ushijima.

“But Ushi would be so upset!” gasped Tendou in fake sadness, a hint of it could’ve been really but Tendou would never admit that.

“Really?” Kageyama asked, ignoring the other boys’ dramatic affects while hoping it was true. That someone would miss him if he left.

“Yes, he would” the red head informed, lacking his usually mocking nature and settling with a small smile. Eyes watching Kageyama with warmth.

They both would worry if Kageyama up and left.

Or worse, left for good.

“Where is Ushi-san” Kageyama ask, it had just dawned on him that he had yet to see the older boy.

“Oh, he’s going to run some errands, while I your loving senpai is going take care of you.” Tendou announce as he spun around in a circle. Like a child that’s really, really happy.

“Senpai? Tendou-san I don’t go to Shiratorizawa.” Kageyama informs the middle blocker, eyebrows pinched together in confusion as he watched Tendou continue to spin.

“I know that~ but I can still be your senpai, I’ll watch over you and be there when you need me!” Tendou proclaims throwing his hands outward towards the first year. Creep has it may seem Tendou loved the thought of having a kouhai who trusted him.

“I’m hungry” was Kageyama’s response, if Tendou wanted to be a good senpai than he was more than willing to get the older boy to help find him food.

Tendou extends his hand to Kageyama, offering a small act of care while giving him a choice of whether or not Kageyama wanted to be touched. To the red heads relief Kageyama accepted the offer of help from where he sat on the bed.

~~~

Ushijima was in a hurry. 

It was Saturday morning and Aoba Johsai would surely be getting out of their morning practice soon. If Oikawa had a say probably sooner than need be because of Ushijima.

But Kageyama needed the setter.

Even if Kageyama didn’t seem to look up to the boy anymore there was still some form of admiration, plus Oikawa was most definitely in contact with Karasuno.

And did he have some words for them.

Maybe he should get Semi and Shirabu informed about this too. Tendou would be good but with all of Shiratorizawa they’d break Karasuno.

First, he needs to know how badly they hurt Kageyama.

Finally seeing the gates of the school, he was heading towards Ushijima pulled out his phone to send Oikawa a text.

[Ushijima]: I’m here.

Ushijima didn’t get an immediate response but waiting by the school’s gate he could hear loud shrieking and whine in the distance. His phone pinged shortly after.

[Oikawa]: Go away. 

[Oikawa]: LEAVE!!!!

While usually he would respect to an extent others wishes, ignoring the harassment of this particular setter, this was too important to leave for.

[Ushijima]: Kageyama needs help.

It was a vague response, one not likely to catch the Oikawa’s eye but Ushijima was at the only place the setter could leave.

Ushijima smiled a bit, trapping the setter into talking to him was more enjoying than originally planned. However, he didn’t want to fall into obsessive habits. 

He’d seen enough of what had happened between Hinata and Kageyama to know it was dangerous.

Was Ushijima like that with Oikawa?

He should probably stop his pestering.

“Ushijima!!!” came a whine not too far to his left. Turning his head towards the school Ushijima silently watched as shocked Seijoh volleyball players, a mildly irritated Iwazumi, and a horrified gapping Oikawa who was point an accusing finger at him.

Ushijima bowed, a deep ninety degrees, “Oikawa, Iwazumi, I need to speak to you both” he admitted. His heart heavy at the thought they might not help the setter.

That they too could hurt Kageyama’s already fragile heart.

At a scoff Ushijima looked up, Oikawa’s arms crossed as he glared at him. Iwazumi’s irritation now masked by concern.

Ushijima would be concern if someone did this at Shiratorizawa too.

“About Tobio-chan?” was all Oikawa offered.

“Yes, preferably just the two of you”

“No Shiratorizawa business?” Oikawa asked, most likely thinking this was some elaborate scheme.

Ushijima straightened himself, looking Oikawa dead in the eyes.

“Not a word”

Nodding Oikawa looked to Iwazumi, a knowing look shared between the ace and the setter of Seijoh.

“Alright everyone have a good Saturday” Iwazumi called at as he and Oikawa, who was too busy glaring at the boy they were walking towards Ushijima. Both boys wary of the other ace. 

The team left with only a few glances, none of them bothering to get too involved. Though it was obvious how much Kindaichi and Kunimi were interested by the topic of Kageyama.

“Well?” Oikawa impatiently demands just as their team is out of sight. Earning a slap upside the head from Iwazumi along with “Give him a second Shittykawa”

“Mean Iwa-chan” Oikawa pouts

“I want to know if you’ve heard anything from Karasuno.” Ushijima rushes, ignoring both boys outburst.

“Are you dumb? Why would we have heard from them?” Oikawa exclaims with another swift slap to the back.

“No, I am not. Because Kageyama is scared of them.” Ushijima probably went to fast because both boys were looking at him like he grew two heads.

“What did you just say?” Iwazumi’s voice was course, laced with anger. Something rare for the Seijoh ace to do considering his frustration levels were off the charts because of being friends with Oikawa.

“Yeah” the setter agreed, eyes narrowing in dark curiosity. Something Ushijima didn’t quite trust.

They could either really help.

Or really hurt Kageyama.

Now it was up to Ushijima to decide if he could see the boy get hurt again or possibly find allies Kageyama didn’t know he had.

Ushijima sighed.

“Follow me. I think it’s time we all hear what Kageyama has to say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we didn't see a lot of kags this chapter but I really wanted to introduce Oikawa and Iwazumi!!!
> 
> also guys i really want to get started on ideas on other fics so your more than welcome to leave a comment orrr  
> message me @itnotbrooklynn on tumblr!!


	12. Chapter 12

Kageyama wanted a shower or a bath, something to relieve the dirtiness he felt crawling all over him.

Like hands that won’t leave his skin.

“Tendou-san may I take a bath?” he asked the elder quietly, Kageyama knew that it wasn’t any of his business asking Tendou when it was Ushijima’s house, but he couldn’t help himself.

He wanted to be clean.

“Of course! Then we need to take a look are your wound again.” Tendou sung, trying to keep the mood light and Kageyama not too worried about everything.

Kageyama paled a little still.

He didn’t want to look at the wound. Didn’t want to remind himself of what could possibly be there forever. Continuously haunting him.

However, a hand on his shoulder made him flinch from his thoughts.

“Ah sorry I should have warned you before touching you.” Tendou apologized softly.

“Don’t worry I should probably get used to it.”

“You shouldn’t have to blueberry, it’s not something you get used to.”

“But what do I tell people” Kageyama choked a little the sadness of last night trying to work its way back up. 

“Kageyama, people don’t need an explanation. And if they act like they do than you don’t need them in your life. They would be willing to wait until you’re ready.” Tendou slid in front of him staring into his eyes as Tendou declared his thoughts.

Maybe Tendou was right, he should be able to speak on his own time.

Others would have to wait for him.

“Okay” he agreed giving the red head a soft smile, blue eyes twinkling with a bit of hope that people would listen to him. 

Just this once, Kageyama wanted to be listened to.

“Let’s get you cleaned though, okay?” Tendou tugged gently at his hand, the touch not unwelcomed but still not comfortable.

“Yeah.” He nodded along, standing up from the bed. A sharp pain shot up his lower back. Twisting itself like a knife. Groaning Kageyama leaned forward a bit, it felt like everything all over again except maybe not so aggressive.

“Kageyama!” Tendou called out in surprise, not sure what to do other and hold the boy with a sturdy grip.

“I’m okay, everything just kind of hurts.” 

Tendou deciphered that Kageyama’s ass and back hurt. 

“Okay let me help you, is it okay to wrap an arm around your waist?” Tendou asked before doing. Aware of giving Kageyama a choice rather than just doing. Afraid to hurt the boy more than he already has.

Tendou could tell that Kageyama could barely tell the difference between his and the hands ghosting over his body.

“Yes, that would be alright” Kageyama’s voice shook a little, obviously a tiny bit distressed. 

Tendou could tell Kageyama didn’t really want to be touched but it would have to do if the boy wanted to get to the bathroom.

“Kageyama, don’t push yourself. I’ll only do this once because I know how badly you want to be clean but don’t push yourself to be uncomfortable.” Tendou resolved once again.

Kageyama’s comfortable was a priority to the red head. And while Kageyama knew this he couldn’t help himself, pushing his way through life was all he’d ever done.

He took what everyone had to say to him in middle school, his communication skills lacking in most areas.

He took what his parents had to offer.

He took Hinata’s moods swings, aggressive then sweet.

He took Tsukishima’s dislike of him.

He took his team’s blatant dismissal of him.

He took his school’s entire hatred of him.

Kageyama took what he could get.

Because even if it was bad and hurt, it was better than being alone. Just left to himself. That this was better than being ignored, left just like his mother had left him.

He didn’t want to be alone.

But maybe, maybe there were people who’d try him kindly, maybe he would finally be someone else’s first choice.

Carefully Tendou helped Kageyama limp to the bathroom. Slowly but surely, they got to the tiled room, softly Tendou led him to a seat. Once he was seated, Tendou pulled away from him and started a bath. 

Tendou set it to a gentle warmth, enough to keep Kageyama warm but cool enough not to cause discomfort.

“I’m going to leave now, okay? If you need anything call me.” Tendou softly told Kageyama before leaving the washroom. Trying his best to not ask if he could stay and help the young boy.

Tendou wouldn’t be so selfish.

Especially because he knew Kageyama would give in even if he didn’t want to.

Now alone Kageyama couldn’t help but wonder if this was the right thing to do, but his heart tugged at him to get rid of everything eating at his body. To try and rub away the hands that wouldn’t stop crawling all over him. 

Though he vaguely wondered, maybe they would never leave him. Maybe these hands were a curse that he would have to live with forever.

He could only wonder as he stepped into the warm flowing water. Gently sinking into the tub, almost like Kageyama thought it would hurt him if it washed of his body to quickly. 

The fear quickly subsided as he began to warm up. Slowly he ran his hands along his legs, bruises prominent on his knees along with a few scratches. They ached but it was barely noticeable next to the pain radiating in his back. 

Rubbing off the dirt amongst other things Kageyama slowly started to clean himself.

And while hands still roamed him, they felt a little fainter than before.

~~~

Ushijima, Oikawa, and Iwazumi walked in silence. Reaching the first boy’s home in a timely manner.

Ushijima stopped in front of his home, turning to look at the other two.

“We don’t force him to tell us anything. And you will ask him if you can touch.” Ushijima then glanced toward the setter with him. Well aware that Oikawa wasn’t always the friendliest. 

“May the lord help you if you hurt him Oikawa.” Ushijima finished; he couldn’t afford bring the older setter to Kageyama for the young boy to only get hurt in return.

Ushijima could only imagine the pain and broken trust it would cause.

“I’ll keep Shittykawa in check.” Iwazumi assured, green eye’s laced with wariness. The tan boy unsure about what they were stepping into. However, he did know that Kageyama was a good kid. Rough around the edges sure but he was still that young middle school kouhai that looked up to him.

Whatever happened he wouldn’t let Oikawa add salt to the injury.

“Mean Iwa-chan! As much as I dislike Tobio-chan I know what lines not to cross.” Oikawa pouted, but the look in his eyes said otherwise. Iwazumi could see the simmering anger and the sliver of fear.

As much as Oikawa wished he didn’t care, he knew that he had hurt the boy. He cared for him a bit too. The blue eyes that looked at him like he was the world, Oikawa knew he ruined that admiration but maybe he could fix it a little. 

Could be someone Kageyama looked up to again.

Not that Oikawa would be sharing that with anyone.

Ushijima gave them a hard look, “I don’t like trust either of you, but Kageyama knows you two. Your familiar faces as well as good contacts with Karasuno. That’s the only reason you’re here.”

The Shiratorizawa ace took a deep breath “I won’t pester you about Shirotorizawa again Oikawa, I should have stopped a long time ago. I’m sorry if I ever made you truly uncomfortable” 

Oikawa’s brown hues widened in surprise, never in a million years was he expecting an apology from Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“Why are you saying this now?” Oikawa couldn’t help but ask, unsure if this was just an elaborate set up.

“Because I’ve seen what someone will do to make another’s their own. I saw it with Kageyama and a shimmer of what has been happening with him. I didn’t realize what I had been doing could too be quite uncomfortable to you.” Ushijima explained, while he didn’t disclose what happened with the Kageyama Ushijima knew it would need to be discussed.

With or without Kageyama.

The short middle had thrown off Ushijima and he didn’t want to let the ravenette go back to him.

“With Kageyama?” Iwazumi interrupted whatever Oikawa was going to say. 

Ushijima could only nod before turning to open up his home to the Seijoh players.

“You’re being extremely annoying today with all your cryptic messages.” Oikawa whined as they walked in together.

“Ushi! Your back!” Tendou emerged from the kitchen a smile on his face, even as his eyes met the other two boys.

“Hello Tendou, ah where is Kageyama?” Ushijima stated, straight for the throat.

“He’s getting dressed, I’m letting him barrow some of your cloths” Tendou explained just as said boy entered the living room, a purple shirt that was obviously too big for him and a pair of gray sweat pants that looked like they had to have been rolled three or four times in order to fit.

“Ah welcome back Ushi-san” Kageyama quietly greeted the ace all the while awkwardly glancing at the two behind Ushijima.

“Hello to you to, Oikawa-san, Iwazumi-san.” He greeted once more to be polite to the guest that were openly staring at him.

The bruise on Kageyama’s cheek was obvious, no effort on hiding the black and blue discoloring.

“We patched him back up!” Tendou informed happily, inching closer to the young boy to whisper to him before leading Kageyama to the couch.

“Ushijima?” Oikawa questioned quietly, unsure how to approach the situation.

“Talk to him, please.” The was a slight sadness in Ushijima’s voice. The boy himself not sure on what to do.

“So, Tobio-chan how is my cute kouhai?” Oikawa asked loudly, fake joy lacing the words as he strutted over to the couch. 

“Did Ushi-san not tell you?” Confusion and relief laced the boy’s question. Tension releasing from Kageyama’s shoulders.

“Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan gave Ushijima a nickname and not us!” the earned Oikawa a slap and soft “Shut it Crappykawa” from said Iwa-chan. While Tendou snickered along with soft smiled Ushijima. Kageyama himself watched the scene with some fondness. 

It felt like normal. Having his two former senpai’s arguing.

“I could give you a nickname too.” Kageyama offered quietly, blue eyes watching the pretty setter shily. Unsure if Oikawa would flip switch, which was often down around Kageyama.

Oikawa and Iwazumi could only stare.

Both wondering why they never apricated the younger boy more.

Oikawa faked a gasp as he held a hand over his heart and gripped Iwazumi’s bicep with the other hand. 

“Iwa-chan did you hear that? Where getting nicknames from our cute under classman!” Oikawa was definitely enjoying this too much as he watched Kageyama turn a bright red. Iwazumi could only scoff at his best friend and send Kageyama a small smile.

“Blueberry! How could you!” Tendou joined, gasping in fake betrayal. Smile spread out along his face as he watched the boy look at him in confusion. 

“How could I?” Kageyama asked in confusion, unsure about what Tendou was complaining about. Not picking up at the joke while Oikawa whispered his own confused “Blueberry?” to Iwazumi.

“I’m joking Kags.” Tendou continued to laugh, he wanted to tease the young but not cause any discomfort so Tendou quickly dismissed the joke.

Iwazumi however, was worried. The bruise on the young boy and the fact that he seemed to be staying with Ushijima was a cause for concern.

So Iwazumi decided to start the conversation they were all curious but dreading.

“Kageyama, what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday!! It was a long chapter!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3


	13. Chapter 13

Kageyama was uncomfortable, he wished it was a different question Iwazumi had started with an easier topic.

Because he didn’t even know.

What had happened?

What happened with Hinata?

What happened with Karasuno?

What had happened with his classmates?

Why had his mom left?

Why had everything in the alley happened?

“Where do I start?” was all he could think of. Kageyama was at a complete loss of what to do and how to explain because it felt like the world was on his shoulders but he himself didn’t exist.

“Anywhere Tobio-chan, just what your comfortable.” Oikawa supplies, trying to keep something normal within the conversation. Because Iwazumi decided to be considerate at a bad time.

“Blueberry just take your time and whatever you don’t want to share don’t” Tendou followed, while he didn’t particularly like the duo in front of him, the red head was happy he didn’t need to ask the difficult questions.

Hurt the young setter seemed too painful to do at this point and digging up memories would definitely do so.

Was there a moment everything fell apart? When everything turned upside down and Kageyama was left to drown?

“Everything seemed to start after Hinata broke up with me.” Kageyama confessed quietly, unsure about where to start but that seeming like a good place in time.

“Not that it’s his fault! We’re sort of back together, that just was one of the first bad events” he clarified quickly, Hinata said he still loved him. Kageyama can’t go around and do bad to Hinata’s name. 

That would make Kageyama a bad boyfriend like before.

Ushijima looked upset, everyone but Kageyama could see the dark look that had fallen on Ushijima’s features. Whatever the orange hair boy did was enough to make the ace hate him. 

Oikawa and Iwazumi wanted to ask but it was unlikely they’d get answers with Kageyama around, at least true ones anyway.

While Tendou was wondering how to tell Semi he needed help planning a murder.

“After that well, I went home and was alone. I was worried how this was going to affect volleyball.” The boy confessed, earning a light chuckle from almost everyone in the room.

Kageyama’s head was filled with volleyballs.

“But they said something happened with Hinata and that everyone was uncomfortable with me...” Kageyama’s voice trailed off, too quiet to hear the end of the sentence. Almost like the ravenette thought the group would agree with Karasuno.

Like they would just automatically assume it was Kageyama’s fault.

And while Oikawa wanted too, he knew the boy wouldn’t do something to result in that unless it was on the court. Kageyama was only King there, everywhere else the boy seemed to curl into himself. Too awkward to announce his presences and too shy to stand out.

Oikawa never saw Kageyama raise his voice if he wasn’t with his volleyball team. He doubted Kageyama would do anything really harmful too.

“Could you say that again?” Tendou prodded softly, hoping to shine a little light somewhere.

“And that they wanted me to leave for a little bit.” Kageyama spoke once more, just loud enough for them to hear, the fear was evident. Shoulders hunched over, head leaning down with his eyes averted to the floor.

Had Kageyama done something bad? The thought vaguely passed through everyone’s mind other than Ushijima.

Said ace still looked ready to murder someone.

“Why?” Oikawa wanted to add more, ask if he did something. Ask if Kageyama was a monster, but the look Ushijima was giving him made Oikawa swallow all the extra words.

“What do you mean?” blue eyes were suddenly staring at the brunette. Confusing swirling in depths of despair. 

“Like why did they basically kick you off the team?” Oikawa clarified, though unsure why he had too.

“I told you something about mine and Hinata’s break up.” 

“Is that all they told you?” Iwazumi cut Oikawa off, sensing the irritation building in the setter sitting beside him. Oikawa himself thinking of the deflection meaning something bad.

“Yes, I tried to ask them, but they told me they already had Hinata’s story and didn’t need mine” Kageyama himself was confused at the repetition. 

Why were they asking something he had already answered?

Oikawa and Tendou visibly deflated, like something had defeated their line of thinking. While Iwazumi’s own thought process became jumbled with questions.

Ushijima continued to seethe in silence, as if unsurprised by the events.

“What happened, with you and Hinata?” Iwazumi decided that was the best question to answer first. Just so Oikawa would stay in check.

Iwazumi didn’t want to deal with a mess if the flamboyant boy couldn’t keep his tongue in line with Ushijima ready for a fight.

“Hinata broke up with me, he said I wasn’t a good boyfriend and that I didn’t try hard enough. Though I thought I was doing okay, I bought him stuff he asked for and gave him kisses whenever he wanted. I would do anything he asked, well mostly. Even when he got mad-” Kageyama shut is lips almost instantly, he knew better than to tell people Hinata slapped him. Kageyama knew he fucked up.

Hinata wasn’t anything like his father but people would blow it out of proportion.

“What!” Oikawa screeched while Iwazumi’s eyes widened in surprise, everything the boy shared wasn’t healthy.

A small silence fell in the air.

“You said you were back together?” Tendou’s voice was soft, less of a question and more of a reminder.

Kageyama wasn’t safe.

Whatever was happening was more than what was just being told. Every boy understood that and while the mean felt deaf to Kageyama’s ears, the other three boys in the room straightened a tad.

But they couldn’t push, not right now.

“Yes, he found me when Ushijima came.” Kageyama informed, almost like it was a fact rather than something the boy felt proud about.

A gnawing sensation had filled him, how had Hinata known where he was?

“What happened next?” Iwazumi asked again, plenty of ‘what happened’ coming from him. While his partner who usually was the talkative one remained quiet.

“I went home and then I ran away” Kageyama was lying, everyone knew it. The boy had never been a good liar and most likely never would be. 

“Tobio, please tell us.” Ushijima finally spoke, his tone soft yet hard. Rage trying to be buried deep down but failed to be fully concealed.

Ushijima was not easily angered.

But right now, he was livid.

“I… my father was home.” Kageyama’s voice shook, the boy pulling his legs to his chest even though it stung. 

“He, he had a note from my mother. She left. Said that my life was meaningless, and no one would miss me if I was gone. That they should have had an abortion when they could have. That she hated me. That no one would ever love me and that everyone would leave me one day.” Kageyama trembled because he wanted to add in middle school, wanted to know if Oikawa and Iwazumi would flinch from guilt. 

Or agree.

DIE.

The voice supplied once more, a sudden itch to find his bag so he could turn his skin red.

His forehead was pushed into his knees, trapping him in his own self-made ball while the group of boys sat in shock.

A realization hit Oikawa first, one he had made Kageyama’s life in middle school hell.

Two, Kageyama had been left on the court once and his new team abandoned him without an explanation.

Three, Oikawa had tried to hit him.

Iwazumi was festering a similar guilt because he never stepped in to stop what Oikawa was doing, at least not as much as he should have. And they don’t know what happened those two years they were gone.

A sudden chill fell inside of him, they believed it was Kageyama’s fault so fast.

But what if it wasn’t.

Tendou heart hurt because he knew how hard it was to make friends and to keep them. People brushing him off or avoiding him because he was creepy. But that didn’t change that you never got used to it.

Especially seeing someone else go through it too.

Ushijima wanted to punch someone, usually knitting or agriculture or something passive would do, it wouldn’t this time.

Because Ushijima had a gut feeling.

A bad gut feeling, that this was probably the nicer part of the story.

“Tobio what did he do?” Ushijima broke the guilt building up in the room, hoping his assumption was wrong.

“He?” Oikawa followed stupidly, not grasping what Ushijima would be implying.

“Your father, what did he do?” the ace clarified for the sake of not going off on a tangent. They needed to focus. 

Tendou was starting to get the feeling this might not be the best for Kageyama’s emotional well-being. The look Iwazumi was sharing with him, told Tendou he wasn’t the only one.

“He asked belt or ruler.” The vague mysterious statement kept both mother hens at bay, they wanted to know what happened too. They would hopefully stop the line from being crossed, a line they only seemed to recognize while both captains pressed on.

“What does that mean Tobio-chan?” Oikawa had yet to drop the horrific, which in a sense seemed okay. But Iwazumi doubted Kageyama liked the nickname very much.

“A beating with a belt on my back or a beating with a ruler on my hands. I thought that because the team wanted me to be punished that I should go with the ruler… so I did, and, and” Kageyama was sobbing tears overflowing his blue orbs as a waterfall swept over his cheeks. His voice slowly becoming louder as the boy cried out in almost incoherent words as Tendou and Iwazumi stood.

They’d crossed a line today.

“It hurt. It hurt! It hurt! And he… he told me to… leave because he… was getting… a better family… and I’d ruin that too… I… it hurt!” Kageyama sobbed as the captains stayed glued to their seats and the other two bent in front of him.

Just enough space to breath.

Kageyama continued to ramble on, broke in a way none of them knew how to fix.

“Is that way you were in the alley?” Ushijima let the words slip before he could stop them.

The air seemed to leave the younger boy all together. Blue eyes locked with amber. Kageyama’s sobs silent as he stared.

Disgust, it filled Kageyama’s entire being.

Ushijima couldn’t help but wish his assumption had been wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyyy guys, so first things first i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> second, this chapters are emotionally taxing on me, a lot of this is based off of things i've gone through and i'm trying to pick things out that are okay enough for me to write about.
> 
> as well as the fact that this is just all sensitive stuff in general!! so please be safe, feel free to reach out if need be and know there are people there for you.
> 
> talk to you guys soon<33


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a WARNING so know there is talk about what happened with the sexual assault scene and some of how Kageyama is feeling in the aftermath.

Kageyama was in a frozen sheet of disgust, as if he was being forced to remember every gruesome detail. 

That alley had been his home, but maybe Kageyama never really had a home.

The room seemed to stop, Tendou and Iwazumi staring at Kageyama, while he stared at Ushijima with Oikawa. Ushijima couldn’t help but stare back at Kageyama.

“I didn’t know where else to go” it was the only defense Kageyama had.

“What about a friends place?” Oikawa asked like he thought this was dumb. That it was an obvious choice for Kageyama.

But it wasn’t

“I… everyone was ignoring me on the team.” Kageyama stated, a blunt reply telling Oikawa he was the dumb one.

“Outside of the team Tobio-chan!” Oikawa huffed in response, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back into his chair. 

This whole thing was a ball of stress and abused bundled into a big ball.

“Outside of the team?” 

It suddenly dawned on all of the older boys that Kageyama might not have friends outside of his teammates. Teammates Kageyama himself probably also didn’t really think were his friends, just people who needed him for something.

“Yeah…” Oikawa didn’t really know how to approach this anymore, Kageyama’s blue eyes already puff from crying once. Making him cry again would be the death of Oikawa.

A good six feet under type of deal.

“I’m not really friends with anyone in my class, they stopped talking to me after the breakup too.” Kageyama explained suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

Was he supposed to have other friends?

He never had friends other than maybe Hinata and he had thought Kindaichi and Kunimi but that wasn’t true.

Kageyama wasn’t really made for friends.

“What do mean?” Iwazumi asked, breaking the tension growing between the setters. Oikawa was insensitive but it was getting them somewhere.

Now they just had to figure out if it was worth it.

“They glare at me and say mean things. I have to wash my desk because the write stuff all over it. In the beginning it was like cheater or loser, asshole. Now it’s just stuff about how I should die.” Kageyama explained in further detail, watching Iwazumi as the tan boy’s mouth dropped slightly.

“I think the teachers think it’s true too because they don’t stop it. I mean it’s not the first time.” Kageyama glanced down to the ground, sharing about middle school wouldn’t be the best thing right now. Especially with Tendou and Ushijima here, they might commit a crime.

Kageyama could feel the tension in the air, like an unspoken agreement to get him to tell them what happened without pushing him.

“Why do you care?” Kageyama couldn’t help himself.

People didn’t care about him.

They hated him, wanted him to leave.

No, Kageyama had someone.

Hinata, Hinata loved him.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Oikawa was the one to ask, shocking pretty much every boy in the room to some extent. The brown-haired setter seemed least likely to ask this.

“Because I’m dumb and useless and there’s nothing to like about me. No one needs me.” Kageyama shared them like he was listing off facts in history. Events that were irreversible and unchangeable.

God Oikawa hated himself.

Iwazumi hated that he hadn’t done more.

Tendou hated that he couldn’t change what had happened.

Ushijima hated he didn’t get there sooner.

Kageyama, just hated himself.

“No.” it was all Oikawa could offer, his guilt eating at him as he gather his thought with four pairs of eyes staring at him.

“You are a kid that has been let down all of your life Tobio, someone taught to believe what everyone has told him. We care because they’re wrong, you are wrong. You are a genius setter that will go far in volleyball. You are a shy timid boy that has been silenced most your life and tends to be too awkward in every social interaction. You are Tobio-chan. The only Tobio-chan I have, and I will do everything I can to make things better. To undo what I did to you out of my own selfishness.” Oikawa paused briefly before standing to be next to Iwazumi. 

“We all will prove we need you. That we can’t live without you, because you are a star. A star I hope to never see go out because there’s only ever going to be one of you. I’m sorry you don’t know nor understand how important you are Tobio.” Oikawa’s eyes were wet when he finished his spiel and while Oikawa wished he could convince Kageyama of this right now, he couldn’t.

Kageyama needed time.

He also needed them to be there no matter what, to not break him if things got tough.

“We all will be here.” Ushijima confirmed.

“Were your friends, that why we care. Because you matter to us.” Tendou added while Iwazumi nodded with a smile.

“You’ll hate me. Especially when I tell you!” Kageyama cried out, mostly from the disbelief that these people liked him. 

They liked him for no reason other than to like him.

Not even volleyball seemed to be a part of it.

“Tell us what?” Tendou was treading lightly, he and Ushijima knew some vague information of what Kageyama was talking about along with some possible assumptions.

But nothing to confirm anything.

“What they did.” Kageyama whined, tears forming all over again as he reached out. 

Ushijima abruptly interjected pulling the young setter into his arms. Hooking one arm under his leg to pull Kageyama onto Ushijima’s lap with ease. Rocking the boy back and forth trying to sooth his distraught.

“You don’t need to tell us right now blueberry.” Ushijima whispered; his fuse burnt through with watching Kageyama suffer through this conversation. No longer agreeing with the tactic they were using.

It was becoming more of an interrogation than conversation and wouldn’t help if Kageyama discussed this with a certain middle blocker.

Their own words would be turned against them.

This was the most Ushijima could do for Kageyama at the moment because unfortunately they wouldn’t be able to change the boys thought process in a few hours. 

Optimistic but not realistic.

“It hurts, I want make it stop” Kageyama continued, face pressed against Ushijima’s chest. The ace just held on. 

Ushijima also hoped this won’t cause more fear in Kageyama.

“We’ll help, we’ll make it better eventually.” Tendou tries to soothe Kageyama, trying to reassure a future that could possible never happen.

Kageyama could possible never get better.

Slut, the image of the wound came to the front of Tendou’s mind. The thought that, that word could be there forever.

Unforgiving.

Iwazumi and Oikawa themselves were lost to a blanket of ignorance, unknowing of the demons living within Kageyama’s mind and roaming his body.

“Sleep Tobio” Ushijima rubs Kageyama’s hair, trying to get the boy to leave the world and his thoughts behind for a little bit. Just enough that Kageyama could have a blissful sleep.

Forget for just a moment the horrors of world.

Kageyama jerked away, eyes wild with delirium. A thought of no one knowing burned his throat like coal. 

He had always been quiet, suffered alone to the point that sometimes he believed it was all made up. That he was crazy.

Convince himself it had been his fault.

Kageyama needed them to know, needed the relief that it wasn’t his fault. His hands gripped Ushijima’s shoulders, vision blurry. 

!!!WARNING!!!

The events passing behind his eyes, causing a storm of wild thoughts to wash into his mind.

“There were two of them in the alley...” Kageyama gasped, no longer on the couch but in a cold alley. “they said I needed to be taught a lesson.” A devoid emotion entered his voice like he wasn’t talking but narrating.

Hands crawled over his shoulders, wrapping around in a hold. But they weren’t Ushijima’s. No, the ran down his skin causing goosebumps. 

“They told me I was a, a bad boy. Wouldn’t let me say stop” it felt like the word echoed around him, pounded against his head.

He wasn’t allowed to say no.

“One of them tied a tie around my mouth, I couldn’t breathe. It felt like I was suffocating.” He couldn’t breathe now either, like hands were trying to shut him up.

Stay quiet.

Those voices whispered to him, like ghost that would forever own him. He was theirs and theirs alone.

“I’m scared they’ll come back.” Kageyama whispered, the silent veil holding him like a blanket was so lonely. The fear seeping him wanted him, a predator not willing to lose it’s prey.

They would come back. 

Or maybe a new predator would, Kageyama a forever marked prey.

“One of them pulled my wrist behind my back, it hurt, felt like I was in trouble for something and captured to pay my dues.” He could only hear himself at this point, Ushijima’s shoulders felt far away as if he was leaving his own body.

If only he could float away.

“I tripped or was pushed to the ground; I don’t really remember.” It was becoming hard to breathe again, like he was being crushed. Pushed to the ground and pinned once more.

“They took my pants off, before… when I wanted them to stop, they took of my shirt.” Kageyama remembered suddenly, vulnerable, weak.

“Said I wanted it” his hands shook. Ushijima gripped him not that Kageyama could tell. The boys were all quiet, unsure, but it was obvious Kageyama was not with them.

He was somewhere far away.

Kageyama wondered to himself if he did.

Had he? 

Fingertips caressed him, immediately nauseating. No, he was sure he hadn’t. 

He wanted that piece of him back, though he’d never get it.

“A hand held my head to the concrete, Kageyama of the concrete.” Kageyama doesn’t know why he said that but the flinch for the boy still holding him made Kageyama wish he’d kept it to himself.

Though the flinch felt like a small ripple, so maybe it wasn’t too bad.

“They said not to cry, one of my father’s rules too. This was worse than my father.” Kageyama meant that. His father nor his mother had taken something like this. A piece of his mind, body, and soul.

“They just pushed in, over and over until they were done.” His eyes were still empty, life gone in a dark closet of memories.

“They say cheaters are sluts.” Kageyama repeated, his upper back suddenly burning with pain. A fire of fury because he didn’t understand.

Kageyama never understood.

“Then they put it on my back” it felt like he was floating, coming back to the world. 

It hurt just as much as the first time, the memory almost feeling like a replay button.

“Your back?” Oikawa muttered, is cheeks stained with tears.

“They carved slut in between his shoulders.” Tendou whimpered, his own mind reeling from knowing the details, no really think about the information he was sharing.

From imagining what they did to Kageyama, a sweet first year.

“They left a reminder so no one would be blind-sided.” He explained, a small gasp came from Iwazumi. The collected boy having a hard time keeping his own emotions in check.

“They left a reminder after doing...” Tears dripped down his cheeks as he went back to the safety of Ushijima. 

All Kageyama could feel was the metal digging into him.

!!!WARNING!!!

And then the doorbell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS CAOTIC!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed though and I want you to know I purposely left out the boys reactions. Also HIGHLY unrealistic Kageyama would have shared this at this point in time. I did this share for story purposes and because I don't want the factor of blame to come into this fic.
> 
> Blame with rape is not something I am particularly fond of writing about, while I may in the future it's not something I wanted in this chapter or experience for our baby.
> 
> thank you and i hope you enjoyed <3


	15. Chapter 15

The doorbell echoed throughout the room, surprising and confusing most of the boys sitting in the living room.

“Iwazumi please take Kageyama to my room.” Ushijima was harsh, a command, the boy not happy with the sudden intrusion to his home.

Kageyama shook in Ushijima’s arms, fear radiating from the boy at the sudden snap to reality.

It had just dawned on Kageyama that he’d told them.

And he didn’t know what they would do, what they would say.

Would they leave him?

“May I touch you?” came Iwazumi’s rough voice next to his ear, hot puffs of air pushing against his cheeks.

Kageyama was hyperaware of everything.

His clothes.

Position against Ushijima.

Iwazumi’s breath.

Tendou’s and Oikawa’s stares.

Every second felt like Kageyama was drowning, being pulled further into a darkness. Something he didn’t know how to escape.

Nor was capable of doing so himself.

Nodding was the only thing Kageyama could do before Iwazumi was wrapping an arm around his waist.

Better than his shoulders.

Picking him up gently, like Kageyama was a fragile delicate item in Iwazumi’s rough hands. Slowly he started to lead the boy upstairs.

When Ushijima’s door swung open, two worried looking crows barging in.

“Kageyama!” Suga and Daichi called out in worry, whether it was real or not was something none of the boys could tell. 

Ushijima however stood abruptly, storming up to the two crows standing in his entry way. A hurricane of fury in his eyes as his lips formed a scowl.

The two crows gulped in response, realizing that it had been improper to burst in.

“Suga-san? Daichi-san?” Kageyama questioned, the fear still alive in his voice. His eyes still swollen from crying. 

Iwazumi tightened his hold on the first year as Suga made to step towards them. Only to be cut off by Tendou. The red head towering over the short setter.

“Give us back Kageyama.” Daichi couldn’t help the demanding tone. Hinata had worried them all when he’d rushed back to them, explaining that a hurt Kageyama was with Ushijima.

The Shiratorizawa ace was unpredictable, Daichi only hoped they didn’t hurt their setter.

“No, you will not be getting Tobio-chan!” Oikawa childishly countered, mostly upset from being ignored but also enraged that the crows thought they could walk in here and take Kageyama.

“Exactly now leave” Ushijima added.

“No, give him back”

“We won’t be doing that!”

“We don’t care, we’re taking him.”

The jumbled shouting was starting to give Kageyama a headache and while he never considered he’d be one to be fought over, he didn’t like this.

Especially when Suga called out “Give us our setter back.”

It finalized the thought that Kageyama was only with them to be a setter, not a friend, not a makeshift family he had once thought of them as.

No, he was just their setter.

“Daichi-san, Suga-san” he called out, within a second the shouting was over. With the young boys senpai’s looking at him. 

Oblivious to the care the two held in their eyes, unaware of the lies they too were being fed. Only pawns in another person’s game, too easily used.

“I would like you to leave.” Kageyama had no remorse, did not see the lies Karasuno was being spun inside of. 

Just like Hinata had said, if they cared they would have asked.

The silver haired boys mouth dropped while the muscular defender could only stare. Both had been under the impression that Kageyama needed saving.

“But Hinata-” Suga was cut off by Daichi putting his hand up with a sigh.

“We’ll leave if that’s what you want Kageyama.” Daichi himself didn’t like that he was leaving the young awkward setter with such a crowd of boys. All capable of hurting him.

But Daichi also wanted to give Kageyama the choice. Something they had been ignoring lately when it came to the ravenette.

“But Daichi” Suga whispered, resistances obvious in his voice.

“We need to respect Kageyama’s choice.” Daichi was also getting the feeling that something was going on.

The captain had a gut feeling he was being used.

“Leave, please” Kageyama sounded tired, defeated, overall, just desperate to have the intruding boys gone. Somewhere far away from him.

The captain and vice-captain of Karasuno’s shoulders slumped. They had been told a hurt Kageyama was with Ushijima and had jumped to conclusions.

Apparently, those conclusions had been very inaccurate.

But that didn’t change the fact that the two didn’t like the company their young setter shared, as well as that they needed to leave.

Kageyama himself felt bad as he watched his senpai’s shoulders sag in defeat, but he was too tired to care. Today had been long enough already and Suga and Daichi had already through away all the trust Kageyama once gave them.

Hinata’s words echoed in his head, ‘they would have asked if they were your friends’, the sick and harsh reality was those words were true.

If Kageyama had truly meant something to them, they would have asked.

But Kageyama was always second.

Never the first to be chosen, never necessary for another person.

Kageyama was only Kageyama, not like others.

Like, Suga and Daichi.

Nishinoya and Tanaka.

Kindaichi and Kunimi.

Oikawa and Iwazumi.

Kuroo and Kenma.

Bokuto and Akaashi 

Even Tsukishima had someone as nice as Yamaguchi.

Kageyama was by himself.

While yes, Kageyama was the freak duo with Hinata. He didn’t know if this is how it was supposed to be. The constant unbridled need to run from the shorter boy.

But maybe to be loved is to fear.

Kageyama didn’t know, wasn’t capable to know because this was his love.

Love was fear and pain, only hope to think one day he would be someone’s favorite. Needed by them.

Kageyama was foolish to believe Hinata could be that for him. But the carrot-top was better than nothing.

Better than the complete emptiness he felt when he first left, first moved into the alleyway and let the cold bury itself into his bones.

Even now Kageyama felt cold as Iwazumi gripped his waist.

Cold and alone as Suga and Daichi turned away from him again, Ushijima leading them out the way they had rushed in.

Had they rushed in for him?

Or had they rushed in for their setter?

Had he been a tool this entire time?

“Suga-san?” Kageyama heard his voice, like something else was compelling him to speak.

To find justice.

The silver hair boy turned his head, staring into Kageyama. The group had stopped, Kageyama had sounded to gone, empty, defeated. 

A king ready to surrender.

“Did you ever even care?” his voice was hollow, like Kageyama had already written up an answer as he let Iwazumi finally tug him away.

Suga could only stare after him, no words leaving the boy’s mouth. Worry and regret flashed behind his eyes, but it was too late.

They were too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy guys hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> also i want to write a one-shot, what do you think it should be about??
> 
> <33


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is Suga btw <3

Suga had never felt this bad about something before, especially because it was his kouhai who had asked him such a daunting thought.

Kageyama asked him if he had ever cared.

And it hit him like a rock, no like a boulder that he can’t pick up. Pining him against the misfortune of losing someone so utterly sweet.

While Kageyama didn’t understand communication nor the act of socializing and emotions all together. The raventte had come to him to understand. 

Kageyama at one point had trusted him. And he lost it because of a simple misunderstanding.

No, it wasn’t simple, it was Suga throwing every ounce of trust and respect gained out the window. It was him tossing every interaction out the door, like throwing away a tool when it was no longer needed.

Suga had royal messed up.

Because he had done the one thing Kageyama trusted he wouldn’t, Suga left him. Left him with no explanation, no questions, no reason. Other than he was second to Hinata, the whole team had chosen Hinata without a second of hesitation. 

Kageyama was told inadvertently that he was second, that he would never be defended, that he would never be picked if it came down to the line. 

Vaguely he wonders, if they would have done the same thing in much more dire situations. Would they have blamed him for a loss, had they already? Did he, did everyone at Karasuno make Kageyama feel as if he had to earn his stay.

That Kageyama wasn’t their friend but a mere option.

They did. Suga knows they did because friends wouldn’t have made Kageyama suffer for weeks at their own hands. Wouldn’t have made Kageyama more of a social outcast than he already was.

They wouldn’t have let others say such things about anyone else on their team.

Even Tsukishima had begun to seem a bit remorseful and while Yamaguchi never participated in the acts, the boy did actively avoid everyone. Even the tall blonde.

Which was obvious now, Yamaguchi had a known past with bullying. The freckled boy probably didn’t know if he was next or not. 

Suga remembers the day at lunch, they had been laughing about something at a table all grouped together. Kageyama was nowhere in sight.

Yamaguchi announced his concerns to the group, his eyes welled up with tears even as everyone reassured that Kageyama was deserving.

Tsukishima even tried to defend them, he quickly turned against them when it was made known that no one had asked Kageyama himself what had happened.

The table had grown quiet, everyone sending each other glances. Suga had notice Tanaka glancing around the lunchroom, the outside spiker most likely upset with himself.

Tanaka and Noya both had promise to be the best senpais to all of the first years, yet they had helped destroy one.

In the days after the comments about Kageyama had lessen between the group, while eventually forgot though now that Suga really thinks about none of the first years would add in.

While it was usually Tsukishima being the only one the blond quickly kept all comments about Kageyama to himself. Suga could tell, the blond had not meant to become some on so utterly feared and hated. 

Like the bullies he had saved Yamaguchi from.

Still in that one moment Suga had realized one thing and still done nothing about it.

They had only listened to Hinata and destroyed Kageyama in the process.

Ushijima’s large hand landed on his shoulder caused Suga to snap out of his thoughts, dazed memories that felt so long ago but really only days old.

“Please do not enter houses without permission.” Suga and Daichi both flinched at the ace’s harsh words. It had been a mistake on their part, but Hinata seemed to make it sound so suspicious and after not receiving word from the boy they got worried.

Though it probably wasn’t their place.

“We apologize Ushijima, we should have treated your home with more respect. Hinata just shared that Kageyama was with you and it made us worry.” Daichi carefully explained, his voice level but filled with underlying shaming. They had acted like fools.

Not only that, Hinata seemed to be the start of a lot of misunderstanding lately. Suga’s eyes narrowed slightly at the thought, as Ushijima nodded to Daichi, obviously still irritated by their actions. 

Daichi turned away, tugging on him to pull away from the house too. To leave and figure this out another way.

Before they created more damage.

But Suga needed to know “Ushijima!” it was rushed, slightly louder than it should have been and caused the taller boy to stare harshly at him.

“Please protect him” it was all he could ask, to see that he kouhai he had held close was taken care of. To ask Ushijima to do what Suga failed to do himself.

“I will” the statement was strong, telling Suga he had been dumb to ask. However, the third-year setter was relieved to know that Kageyama had people that wouldn’t hurt him.

Hopefully they wouldn’t do what Karasuno did. And quite frankly what Kitagawa Daiichi did too. Suga’s heart dropped again, would he and Daichi become another Oikawa and Iwazumi. Senpai’s that failed Kageyama.

Walking away from the Ushijima residence Suga feared that they had somehow become worse. That they had become more of a night terror than a nightmare, stalking Kageyama worse than what middle school had done. 

Worse than what Oikawa started, no Karasuno had single handedly created a bomb meant to tear apart and destroy anything left of Kageyama Tobio. 

Kitagawa Daiichi had started it, Karasuno was bent on finishing it. 

Suga only wished they had taken a breath, had asked the ravenette instead of coming up with their own theories based off misunderstanding. Based off of white lies, those very lies becoming the drama of the school.

Spreading impeccably fast.

So, they walked away. Left Kageyama to something, to people who might bring him back. The innocent happiness that had caused so many shy wobbly smiles.

“Suga?” Daichi called him back to reality. His mind was wandering too far today, but maybe he needed to start thinking more than doing.

“Yes, Daichi?”

“Do you feel like we’ve been used?” Suga stopped walking in order to turn to his friend. Daichi sounded unsure as if he didn’t know how to describe his own feelings.

But the sudden gut-wrenching shame that burned inside of Suga almost made him blurt out a no. That they couldn’t have been used, that would insinuate more harm than good.

Would it though?

“I- now that you say it. I do” he does. Suga feels used, like this was meticulously planned out. To alienate Kageyama, make him feel like the outsider.

“I really don’t want to start pointing fingers.” Daichi sighed, hands on his hips as he looked at Suga. Eyes filled with a sad doubt.

Yes, pointing fingers were bad. And they had already done that.

“But, what if there’s more? What if, what if everything we know that’s happened if only the tip of the iceberg?” Suga couldn’t help but think that whatever flame was started in their school was started to hide something.

Kageyama was purposely painted as the bad guy.

“You know we shouldn’t go about this the same way.” Daichi concluded as if he already knew the only person who would’ve done this.

“No, we can’t” he agreed because if this was truly a cover, it had been well played. They had been perfect predictable pieces.

Dread filled Suga because he knew that this was just the beginning. That Karasuno alienating Kageyama was just one piece to the puzzle.

“Do you really think it was him?” Daichi was staring at Suga. Deep shame and uncertainty in his voice and stance.

Uncertainty that could cause fuel to the fire. They must have predicted this would sway Suga and Daichi into an uncomfortable uncertainty.

“Who else would it be?” he retorted a sudden spite of vile anger lashing out. Because he had been so blind-sided and so very stupid.

They had only been the start and it was too well planned. The timing the victim crying out. The misplaced stories that made them look even worse. The odd disappearances. The unknowning act as if he hadn’t done something. The guilt that had been pushed on to them.

It was the too perfect victim.

“We don’t know what’s the truth.” 

“We’ve been used, we’ve been played Daichi.” 

Suga stared at him hard, trying to get the captain to see what had happened right in front of them.

The boy only sighed in defeat.

“We need to talk to Hinata” was all Daichi could give back. The blame everyone would feel, the shame of possibly everything being a wonderland felt sickening.

Suga knew this wouldn’t go well, that Hinata would know how to twist the knife in their guts and turn this back on them.

But god be damned Suga wouldn't be fooled twice, he was the mama crow after all. Or at least he had been.

The two continued their trudge home, shoulders hunched and feet dragging into the ground. A cloud of sad defeat mixed with a depressing eye opener hung over them both.

Suga hoped they could fix everything, that they could bring their king back. Unfortunately Suga still had the sinking feeling that the worse has yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone enjoyed and that i wasn't too confusing <3 
> 
> also any other ships for oneshots? thoughts on a soulmate story?
> 
> alssooo suga super right so yayyy for him! other than Karasuno still deserves the hate rn


	17. Chapter 17

Ushijima was shocked by the request of the silver haired setter, watching them as they walked away in the distance. Shoulders obviously slouched in defeat, but Ushijima couldn’t bring himself to care.

Going back inside the house just has Iwazumi returned from his room. Iwazumi announces “Kageyama is laying down for a bit.” His voice while mostly unreadable Ushijima sensed that the tan wing spiker was upset.

Guilt was most likely weighing heavily on him, is vision usually clouded by how much he cared for Oikawa. The bratty setter had a tendence to make Iwazumi chose between him and others.

Ushijima can imagine Iwazumi picking a jealous Oikawa over an innocent Kageyama. Iwazumi being a team player probably also went with the majority rule on how to treat Kageyama as well.

He can’t even imagine what the setter was feeling, since he was seemingly a cause of many problems in middle school Kageyama’s life.

“I believe Ushijima has more to tell us?” of course Oikawa was the first to speak, his need to be the center of attention was outrageous. But the cocky brunette was also correct.

Ushijima had worries that needed to be discussed.

“Yes, I believe Hinata is dangerous.” He stated, trying to ignore the shocked and disbelief he got in return.

“You’ve got to be kidding” Oikawa dumbly pointed out, annoyance clear as day in his voice while Iwazumi approached the couch and sat down in his own exhaustion. 

“Aw is setter-chan upset that he’s not the menace?” Tendou couldn’t help snicker earning him a glare for said brunette before he started to sulk next to Iwazumi.

“Hinata is a problem, I believe he could be dangerous to Kageyama’s health.” Ushijima was usually blunt and somewhat cryptic when he felt like it. But he needed to stress the importance of the situation.

Kageyama wasn’t safe around Hinata.

“Alright everyone sit down, Ushijima start from more detail and less accusation” Iwazumi sighed right hand cradling his head as he tried to rub out the growing headache. Oikawa leaning back into the couch legs crossed, any childish emotion suddenly gone. 

Tendou sobered at the statement as well, while Ushijima moved to take a seat. The four boys looking like they were at a meeting that was meant to cause headaches and unwanted confrontation.

“Alright, Ushijima. Hinata is suddenly our biggest problem?” Iwazumi approached, calculated cold. The boy didn’t want to be blind-sided by emotion, whether that be his own or Oikawa’s Ushijima didn’t know nor care.

“Yes, the short boy seemed quite disturbing when I saw him.” Ushijima informed diligently, while there was more to it he figured he’d try to answer direct questions first.

“When did you see Chibi-chan?” Oikawa hops in

“Tangerine a chibi” Tendou snickered while getting a side look from Ushijima, the one that says shut up now is not the time. 

“Right after I found Kageyama in the alleyway” Ushijima forced as much seriousness he could in his voice. Ushijima’s gut was in knots, ever part of him yelling that the short boy had more to play in this than Ushijima suspected.

“Hinata had pulled out the water works pretty fast once he caught up to us, something about how he was wrong and loved Kageyama. That the team got some stuff mixed up.” Ushijima was interrupted by Oikawa.

“Mixed what up?” the setter’s eyes were narrowed, malicious, Oikawa knew how to manipulate people like putty. Fake smiles, soft eyes, and sweet, sweet lies, all things he’d be able to pick up on if he would’ve been there.

If only Ushijima knew that too.

“Does it look like I know?” Ushijima couldn’t help but bite back a bit, the setter was usually rude but he had yet to pester him. And honestly Ushijima was really wondering if he could have survived this boyish man’s personality.

“No, your dumb as rocks” Oikawa glared back, brown eyes exploding with heated anger.

Sighing Iwazumi resolved the matter with a firm slap to Oikawa’s back and a “Shittykawa shut up.” 

“First thing that felt off was when he told Kageyama, ‘if they were your friends they would have asked.’ Hinata was also growing progressively louder for some reason. He then told him that he would protect him and get both the things he loved.”

Ushijima took a deep breath. All he had was Hinata’s words against him and his looks.

“Kags he well, he asked him not to leave. Promised not to leave Hinata as long as he stated with Kageyama. It was like Hinata had gotten what he was fishing for. Like Kageyama just surrendered himself to Hinata forever and always.”

Predator and prey, Hinata wanted Kageyama to be his.

Ushijima’s stomach turned again in discomfort as he continued, “He then asked Kageyama if he loved him. I truly thought I was the only thing keeping Kageyama safe, like the boy would be forever changed if I wasn’t there.”

“Were shrimpy and blueberry dating?” Tendou asks, his own face concerned. Because if this was what they were dealing with, some ex-lover type of shit. 

Highly obsessed ex-lover shit.

“Yeah, Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan were dating. I heard from Refresh-chan that Hinata had broken up with Kageyama and it didn’t go well.” Oikawa sounded upset, the type of sadness that means you’ve been cheated. That someone lied to you to gain something.

In this case it was Kageyama on the line.

“Well?” Tendou impatiently pressed, his own connection to the boy now overcoming his emotions. The red head had seen Kageyama within hours of when it happened, Tendou didn’t want to deal with any delays on getting the story of the breakup.

“You finish first Ushijima.” Oikawa oddly requested, most of the time he loved the attention of storytelling. Having everyone’s eyes on him.

“He had wanted Kageyama to come home with him.” Ushijima suddenly remembered the promise Kageyama made. 

“Hinata is also supposed to come over at some point” he added, not sure on how to inform them that they would have to be nice.

“Okay, that’s not so bad” Oikawa reassured, coming from the most deceiving of the four it made all of them relax a little.

“Now Trashykawa, share what you know.” Iwazumi demanded for the first time in what felt like ages.

“Mean Iwa-chan! But supposedly Hinata had found out Kageyama had cheated on him and they got in a huge fight. Hinata proclaimed something along the lines ‘he slapped me’” Oikawa shrugged; seems he didn’t have a lot to share. Or didn’t like the topic.

“They believed that?” Iwazumi was the one to question Karasuno’s sanity first.

“I mean with how Kageyama has acted before it isn’t that far-fetched.” Oikawa shrugged; his face wrinkled in unhappiness. The boy seemed to have his thoughts elsewhere.

“But Kageyama’s head is full of volleyballs, you really think he’d be capable of cheating?” Iwazumi further argued, cheeks tinting a slight red.

“Of course, not Iwa-chan, honestly I don’t think Kageyama’s all that capable of hitting someone either. Even before we we’re told everything.” Oikawa snapped back, while Tendou and Ushijima watched in vague amusement.

“But it wouldn’t be hard to get people to believe it” Tendou chirped aware of what Oikawa was trying to say because unfortunately it was true, most people would believe Kageyama would hit someone based off how awkward and unapproachable he is.

“Still his teams should have known better” Iwazumi pitched in, the boy was becoming more closed off by the minute. The wing spikers anger getting the best of him, with a fuse so hard to actually light (or than Oikawa) Ushijima was surprised that Iwazumi hadn’t gone to beat some sense into the crows.

“Well, I don’t know, if this was really Chibi-chan’s doing than he probably is much closer with everyone then Tobio-chan. We all know how socially inept Tobio-chan is, it’s like he didn’t get close to many of the players” Oikawa snarky two cents was actually helping right now, his view on things probably coming from some sort of experience.

“Or they didn’t care like blueberry’s team in middle school” Ushijima didn’t mean to use the nickname but the pointed look he sent the Seijoh duo was on purpose. Ushijima was also determined to find out what happen between the three and possibly others.

Oikawa and Iwazumi visibly flinched, their mood dropping quickly at the mention of middle school volleyball. And while Iwazumi wasn’t to be blamed much he didn’t step in to stop it, didn’t try to really stop much of anything.

In a way it was worse, Iwazumi, Kageyama’s senpai who had always been nice to him never stepped in to stop anything. Iwazumi’s actions only had solidified Kageyama’s thought process of being deserving.

Oikawa was a direct problem. He probably started the hell Kageyama had known as middle school, to be fair Oikawa wouldn’t know that until they talked to the boy. But still the older setter did some damage.

“I think that’s a conversation Kageyama should be present for” Iwazumi stiffly responded, it was the only thing he could do to give Kageyama justice. It wasn’t their story to share, not in the sense they didn’t know what happened well most of it. More of it was that neither boy knew what Kageyama had been through.

“I agree with Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan is really the only one you can get the story from. Neither of us would know how he felt during the time. Even now we aren’t all that close” Oikawa couldn’t help but agree even though his guilt was eating at him.

“We’ll change that though, we’ll make it better” Iwazumi assured the Shiratorizawa boys, along with a nodding Oikawa.

“Yay! We don’t need body bags!” Tendou cheerfully informed, smiling with dreadful intent. 

It was more of a warning then anything.

Suddenly a ping went off in the room, a soft little bell chiming. Ushijima moved to check his phone knowing that the bells were his. A nice little farm town sound that soothed him most of the time.

[Hinata]: i’m omw SUPER ACE!!! 

Dread filled Ushijima’s stomach because he really had wished Hinata would forget about coming over. That the orange haired boy would stay away from Kageyama. Ushijima texted the boy back, he didn’t want Kageyama to think someone would forget about him.

[Ushijima]: K

Looking at the group that was quietly chatting about how alien obductions would work an if that’s where all the missing people were. 

Ushijima intervened with the new information “Hinata’s on his way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo i hope you all enjoyed!! also Hinata is coming back :/ hope you all don't mind.
> 
> anywho some more drama may ensue.
> 
> <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is high key just Oikawa being observant

Hinata arrived shortly after the message Ushijima got, much to the group’s dismay. Everyone’s nerves already fried from the long day and the soon to be longer evening. Oikawa and Iwazumi hadn’t even brought up the fact that they had a long walk home still.

Well, if they even go home at this point, a big sleep over wasn’t sounding bad, even if it was at Ushijima’s. Tendou was excitedly suggesting games they could play with Kageyama, anything from Goldfish to Tag. Ushijima nodded along with his tall friend while the duo stared.

Oikawa was so happy in that moment that he hadn’t gone to Shirtorizawa, they were a whole different breed of crazy. And coming from the teen that insisted on aliens being real, which they are, is something else.

The setter was also extremely excited to get to see Hinata, the boy would be easier to read if he met with him in person. But if Hinata seemed half as smart as Ushijima was suggesting then this interaction could also be a problem.

One Hinata would act as usual, and they would get absolutely nothing.

Two the boy would panic and try to get Kageyama to leave with him.

Three Hinata would hint at threats.

Honestly Oikawa was hoping for the first reaction, it would make things so much easier. Realistically, he knew it would be either two or three, preferably being two. Because crazy will act on crazy.

Again, Oikawa really wishes Ushijima is wrong. 

So far Hinata had been a bubbling burst of joy, bouncing around asking each person what they were doing there. If there was a party happening or a sleep over. It was giving each boy a headache.

“So, where’s Kageyama” Hinata inquired with a wide grin on his face. Oikawa watched him; his own eyes trained on every single movement Hinata made.

This was the conversation they all had been waiting for; Kageyama.

“He’s sleeping in my room” Ushijima answered, impressing Oikawa with how much and how little information the ace had just give. Though he probably didn’t even know what he did.

“Oh, Bakayama doesn’t usually sleep this long though. Can’t we go wake him up?” it was innocent in a sense however, with the background information Oikawa had he could only wonder.

Was this Hinata’s way of getting them to tell him what happened?

“Sorry~ tangerine but you saw Kags he was pretty hurt, so he needs his rest!” Tendou cheerfully stepped in, the red head aware of the digging Hinata was doing. Either to help Hinata get an advantage or for them to slip up and break Kageyama’s trust.

“But Yamayama would want me to know! I’m his best friend! It’s not fair” Hinata whined, he sounded so much like Oikawa that even the brunette was wincing. So far though Hinata had done nothing wrong, no flags raised. 

“It’s only fair for him to tell you Chibi-chan” Oikawa teased back, playful and uncaring. God Oikawa knew he was an ass but the words Hinata spit back made him think he might need to take a step back.

“Well then why do you know? It’s not like you like him considering you make it obvious every time we go anywhere near you. Come on, I’m not stupid enough to trust you Grand King.” Hinata’s words could have been seen as pure play. Bickering that wasn’t meant to go anywhere.

But Oikawa, even Tendou, knew that Hinata was playing divide and conquer. Make this more about what an ass he was to Kageyama. Possible even put some blame on him for this whole mess.

And while all of them knew about his distaste for Kageyama, Oikawa truly felt bad for making three years of Kageyama’s life miserable. Maybe this whole thing was partly Oikawa’s fault, but Hinata took the cake if he was behind all the recent events.

“But I’m making it up with Kageyama, I know what I did was wrong and while yes I still don’t treat him as well as I should I’m nothing compared to the rest of his monsters.” Oikawa glared, long and hard at Hinata as he leaned back with his arms crossed.

Act the part. 

“Oi Trashykawa, knock it off” Iwazumi wasn’t dense, Oikawa would have never said that if he didn’t have a good reason. Nor was the brunette riled so easy. 

Iwazumi just had to his part in making this realistic, everyone knew he wasn’t a good liar, but he could let Oikawa lie for him. 

Hinata was still whining about Kageyama, it not being fair that he couldn’t see the boy when he had come all this way. “Stupid Yama breaking his promise, he owes me for this” Hinata couldn’t help but huff.

“Owe you?” Oikawa asked, because who in their right mind would say something about their boyfriend when they’re hurt.

“Yeah, duh I do everything for Kageyama, and he barely even reacts! Plus, when I get hurt, nobody ever takes care of me, he shouldn’t be getting all this attention” Hinata complained again. 

The only thing Oikawa could see was the blatant lies the short boy was telling, also the words Hinata had used. The boy doesn’t sound remotely upset or sad that Kageyama was hurt, no he sounded either jealous that Kageyama was getting attention or upset that he was.

For what felt like the millionth time today Oikawa’s gut twisted inside of him as another realization fell upon him. Oikawa wasn’t the only person that would be jealous of Kageyama.

The boy was talented and beautiful. There was a lot to be jealous of at face value, but even as people got to know Kageyama they would realize he is a shy, sweet, awkward kid. 

People would do more than just pathetically call him names and attempt to hit him once. No, there was going to be dangerous people who would want him gone.

But Oikawa was starting to think that a jealous Hinata was better than what Oikawa thought they were heading.

They were heading towards obsession.

A vile feeling of making something or someone their own. Someone would want to make Kageyama theirs and no one elses. Even if that meant destroying and molding him into what they wanted with no regard for his feelings.

If Hinata had an obsession with Kageyama then the orange hair boy would stop at nothing to make Kageyama his.

Oikawa gulped, Hinata wanted everyone one to side with him. Wanted them to turn on Kageyama so that the boy had no choice but to stay with the middle spiker. Kageyama would never leave him because he has no one to go to.

Well, Kageyama has this group, a simple calculation that could have never been seen was taking Kageyama away from Hinata. 

Chills ran down Oikawa spine as he reached over to Iwazumi, clenching the boy’s hand tightly. While Tendou carried out the conversation.

“What do you mean he shouldn’t get all this attention? Our babies hurt.” Tendou laughed, just light enough that he seemed likely the red head was still in light spirits.

“Oh, come on, no one carried before it’s reasonable to assume this could have been some sort of revenge act!” Ushijima let out a loud ‘huh’ in response while Tendou simply blinked at Hinata. The short boy was trying to plant a seed.

So, this was divide and conquer. Reduce the amount of people he had to deal with so Hinata would eventually be able to get each one of them to stop caring. Two v one twice was better than four v one anytime.

Minds were easier to manipulate when there’s fewer to act together.

“What do you mean?” Ushijima asked, confusion evident in the older boy’s voice. Everyone knew Ushijima wasn’t good at mind games. And honestly Oikawa would almost buy this if he didn’t already hear most of everything from Kageyama.

“I meant-” Hinata began, voice high pitched and ready to start a war. Unfortunately for the tangerine it wouldn’t have worked. The four boys already knew what happen, whatever lies Hinata spewed wouldn’t matter.

However, Kageyama coming into the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes, didn’t help anything. Said boy began by addressing the new addition like a forgotten memory “Sho?” Oikawa could see the flare of anger burst it Hinata’s eyes.

“You didn’t forget me did you?” Oikawa’s whole body froze, this was what Ushijima was talking about. The unsettling fear something wasn’t right.

Hinata’s voice had been sickly sweet, almost like a threat. Hinata’s meaning twisted within the words.

‘You can’t forget me.’ Hinata was reminding Kageyama that he was his. That the raven-haired boy wasn’t allowed to leave him.

Kageyama snapped out of his sleep filled daze almost instantly. The four boys watched liked outsiders; worried glances being sent around in a circle. 

“Of course not, I love you” Kageyama sounded worried, voice dripping with fear. The boy was afraid of being left alone. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but think, what a twisted love. But the brunette smiled, a sickly-sweet smile he reserved for when he beat someone, he truly disliked. Before putting on a more lovable expression, a more relaxed smile.

Hinata had solved the question to his own demise because Oikawa Tooru didn’t lose. If the only thing tying Kageyama to Hinata was the tangerine’s reassuring love, then all Oikawa had to do was speak.

“Aww Tobio-chan we love you too, didn’t you miss us while you napped?” Oikawa almost laughed at look Kageyama gave him, eyes as wide as saucers and mouth hung open. Hinata was the reason he was able to hold it all in behind a smile, the small boy had whipped his around at neck breaking speed to glare at him.

Tendou caught along first, quirkier then the other two boys in the group “Yeah blueberry! Where’s our declaration of love? And we even cuddled last night!” The tall boy had stood and spun over to Kageyama, reaching his arms out to welcome a blushing Kageyama into a hug.

One he awkwardly walking into, while Ushijima and Iwazumi both announced “We love Kageyama too” both lacking any finesse.

Oikawa himself wasn’t the only one that noticed the dark look that crossed Hinata’s features. The cuddling and sleeping together seemed to have triggered something vile within the boy making Oikawa gulp down any victory he had felt in the moment.

Because now, Oikawa was afraid Hinata had become unhinged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone loved the chapter!! i'm not sure how i feel about it since it was mostly just a little convo
> 
> but it's going back to kags point of view next chapter so we get to see how he feels
> 
> <33


	19. Chapter 19

Kageyama gently walked into the living room the commotion had woken him up from his nap. His exhaustion still settled in him as he rubbed his eyes.

Upon seeing the orange blob of hair in the living room Kageyama asked “Sho?” which he got a quick response to.

“You didn’t forget me, did you?” Hinata asked, making his heart drop into his stomach. Most of the time when things like this happened Kageyama would have to apologize profusely before Hinata would talk to him again outside of school.

“Of course not, I love you” Kageyama noticed his own voice shrouded in worry. He was scared of what Hinata would do if he thought Kageyama didn’t love him.

Would Hinata leave him again? No, he said it was a mistake that Hinata needed him. But the unsettling worry of being left bothered Kageyama. He didn’t know if he should prepare himself for being left again or for things to be like they were.

Oikawa’s almost mocking voice snapped him from his thoughts, “Aww Tobio-chan we love you too, didn’t you miss us while you napped?” Kageyama’s eyes widened in response while his mouth dropped open.

Oikawa loved him? That can’t be true, Oikawa has practically hated him since they had met in middle school. The older setter made it well known to everyone around too. 

Was this a joke?

This would be pretty elaborate for his former senpai to do to him. Oikawa would rather do something else then waste so much precious time playing around with him.

So, what was it then?

Tendou was suddenly yelling for his attention as he spun up towards him, “Yeah blueberry! Where’s our declaration of love? And we even cuddled last night!” a warm blush spread across his face as the red head held open his arms.

Did Tendou want a hug?

Awkwardly Kageyama shuffled into the lean boys’ arms, tucking his head away as Ushijima and Iwazumi joined the announcement “We love Kageyama too.” Causing his whole body to become warm as he pushed himself further into Tendou.

Tendou felt safe right now, even as hands ghosted over him. The red head didn’t feel like he was going to hurt him.

Kageyama gently lifted his head looking over to the crowded couches as his cheek still rested against Tendou’s chest. “I- I- I love you guys too.” He could feel his face flare with heat again as Tendou hugged him just a little harder.

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa stood up with a high-pitched shriek, while Iwazumi smiled to himself. Ushijima face turned a slight red as Kageyama stared at him.

Ushijima, Tendou, Oikawa, Iwazumi, they feel like home to him. At least a home that felt safe and he would be protected. Never shoved out for something as simple as existing. But the lingering fear that they would abandon him was still in his mind.

“But you love me the most right Yama?” Hinata’s voice sounded bitter while he kept a smile on his face, Kageyama couldn’t help but stiffen a bit into the hug.

Was Hinata mad? 

What had he done? How does he fix, Hinata needs to be happy. He shouldn’t be happy if Hinata isn’t happy.

He needs to love Hinata the most.

“Yes Sho, I love you the most” Kageyama offered the short boy a small smile as he detached himself from Tendou. Walking quickly to the short boy in order to give him a hug over the couch. Arms wrapping around the boy’s neck while Hinata curled his arms around his waist, digging his fingers into his sides.

He messed up; he should have hugged Hinata instead of Tendou. That’s what good boyfriends do.

He needs to do better.

“Good, you should love me the most” Hinata smiled at him, a deep warmth bloomed in his chest in response. He’s being a good boyfriend, Hinata only says nice things when he’s good.

Kageyama couldn’t but be happy with this outcome, “Tobio-chan come give your favorite senpai a hug too!” Oikawa whined causing Kageyama to bring his face out of the crook in Hinata’s neck and deep blue eyes swirling with emotion staring deep into Oikawa’s milk chocolate ones.

Hinata’s fingers dig deeper into Kageyama’s skin at the question, a huff erupting from the boys chest in annoyance. Orange tuffs moving into his view as Hinata turned his head, “Nope~ Kageyama’s all mine.” he sings out to Oikawa in retaliation of the request.

“Oikawa-san, do you really want a hug?” he found himself asking as he loosened his grip around Hinata. The hug feeling cold as he continued to push his fingers into skin.

When Hinata suddenly changed the hug, hands running up his back until Hinata dug his fingers the place in between his shoulders. Making Kageyama painfully aware of the wound etched into his back.

“No.” was Hinata’s response a dark unhappy statement. As the boy continued to dig his fingers into Kageyama’s back, causing him to take a deep inhale so he didn’t cry out in pain.

“Yes, I do Chibi-chan!” Oikawa pushed further, bring a hand up to tug on Hinata’s shoulder. Kageyama grateful for the interference. 

Kageyama could feel the stare coming for Ushijima, staring unashamed as he turned to stare back. 

Worry filled golden orbs; an undercurrent of anger followed as well. Kageyama tilted his head in question. A swift glance to his back told him Ushijima had notice Hinata clinging to him.

How did Hinata know? 

Kageyama suddenly wondered as he gave Ushijima a soft smile. He didn’t want the older to boy worry more than he already has.

“I would like a hug too blueberry” Ushijima bluntly stated, as if upset by the events unfolding in his own home.

He too didn’t like what was happening. Why hadn’t Hinata told Kageyama that he loved him. Why did he hit that would, known it was there? Had Hinata seen more then he let on.

Did he see everything and let it happen?

No Hinata loved him. Right?

Suddenly Kageyama was engulfed, causing him to tense up at the unknown action. Not seeing what was happening before it happened was very unwelcomed. But as soon as the registered “Tobio-chan” hit his ears he relaxed.

Wrapping his arms around the other setter’s waist. Leaning into Oikawa’s warmth, though usually hating contact with him, Kageyama felt at peace. Like he’d just gotten something he’d longed for ever since he could remember.

What that was Kageyama was unsure.

“May I hug you?” Ushijima’s deep voice came behind him. Kageyama barely nodded in response before muscular arms engulfed him and Oikawa.

He’d never felt so warm like this before, he doesn’t think he has ever felt this type of warmth. The kind that wraps around you and entangles itself deep inside your heart.

Like people would truly stay for him.

Hinata’s voice broke his serenity “Yamayama lets go home!” the energetic boy yelled. Kageyama looked through the two arms holding him to see a standing Iwazumi, heading towards them. Though frozen by the question.

Kageyama wants a hug from Iwazumi too.

Instead of asking the older boy for a hug, he responds to a pouting Hinata “Home?”

“Yeah, come stay with me!”

Stay with Hinata? 

That sounds… awful. The idea of being with Hinata twenty-four seven worried Kageyama. 

Kageyama wants to stay here.

But he needs to be a good boyfriend or Hinata will leave him. “Are you sure” Kageyama didn’t mean to sound so unsure, so scared.

He could feel the bulk of muscle become ridge against him, did Ushijima want him to stay too? Was he welcomed?

“Yes, don’t you want to be with your boyfriend?” Hinata’s eyes narrowed towards him. Right, he was Hinata’s, he needed to be a good boyfriend. 

He doesn’t want to be alone.

“Come on Yama I love you” Hinata softs, every part of Kageyama relaxes with him. Right, Hinata loved him. Kageyama doesn’t want to be alone.

He wants Hinata’s love.

“I’ll come home” Kageyama leans back into Ushijima as he tells Hinata he’ll go to his house. Because home feels like what is here.

“Kageyama is still hurt, wouldn’t it be best for him to stay with Ushijima?” Iwazumi breaks the quietness of the group. Worry drawn on his features, as if the tan ace was imagining the worse.

But Hinata wouldn’t hurt him, everything Hinata did before Kageyama deserves. Hinata’s a good boyfriend, he’s teaching him.

Kageyama will be a good boyfriend, then Hinata won’t do anything mean.

Won’t yell at him.

Won’t hit him.

“I agree, Kageyama should stay here for a bit” Ushijima says behind him, still clutching him and Oikawa in his arms. A soft embrace despite all the power the ace holds.

“Yeah, stay with us a bit blueberry!” Tendou is suddenly huddled closer, happiness covering the nervousness trying to leak through.

“It’s okay, don’t worry Ushi-san, Ten-san. I’m sure I can sit on the back of Hinata’s bike” Kageyama tries to reassure the two older boys who had saved him, while Hinata huffed in the background because of the lack of nickname.

“Hey! Where are our nicknames Tobio-chan” Oikawa whines as Iwazumi pulls him away from Kageyama, the tan ace replacing his spot. A long-awaited hug that Kageyama melts into.

“Iwa-san, may I call you that?” Kageyama makes no effort to lift his head away from the older boy’s chest. Instead mumbling the words out, barely audible.

However, the former senpai catches it with ease. “Yes, you may Kageyama” Iwazumi assures, not wanting the young setter to shy away from his abrasive nature. 

“Mean! Tobio-chan stop ignoring me!” Oikawa continues to pout as Hinata also whines “Can we please go? I have your stuff!” 

Pulling away from the happy cocoon of hugs, Kageyama walks over to Hinata nodding. Yes, they could leave now.

“Wha-“ Oikawa goes to complain again, instead being cut off by Kageyama soft giggle as he turns back to the annoyed setter.

“Kawa-san stop whinnying, it’s not attractive” Kageyama couldn’t resist the opportunity to insult Oikawa’s unattractive personality. However, he didn’t get a retort as the burnette gapped at him with a red face.

“I’ll see you soon Ushi-san, Ten-san, Iwa-san.” Kageyama does a small bow, as much as he can afford with the pain still radiating in his back.

A hand grabs his as he leaves the room, a hard strong grip with nails digging bone deep.

Kageyama suddenly remembers what it’s like to be nervous all the time, the iron grip that seemed to be pulling him away from the Ushijima residence.

But he couldn’t help but smile when Hinata looked up at him with a grin.

If only he could understand people better, maybe he wouldn’t have smiled then but cowered in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG im so sorrry i was gone so longgggg <33 
> 
> i had a physiology exam and it absolutely sucked so i wasn't able to write, but i hope you guys all like this chapter. not a lot of dialogue but ill try to get better with that!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy guys! I hoped you liked the first chapter!! I have some great (terrible) ideas for what going to happen to Tobio-chan but I'd love to hear you're guys advice and suggestions.


End file.
